


Soulmates From Below

by mselena3001



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Blood, Demons, Drinking, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Harems, Love/Hate, Multi, Other, Possessive Behavior, Romance, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Soulmates, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:02:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 25,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21747976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mselena3001/pseuds/mselena3001
Summary: Every few months, people get visions of their soulmate's eyes. Most people meet their soulmate while they are alive. Yours, however, does not exist on earth. He's from the past, and only after death can you meet your one and only. It brings a whole new meaning to the phrase, "See you in hell".
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader
Comments: 169
Kudos: 1098





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I dont know what I'm doing with my life.

What happens when we die?  
Is there such a thing as heaven, hell, and God?  
Do I have a soul?  
Is is worthy enough for heaven?  
What are heaven and hell like?  
Will I be sent to hell?  
What is hell?  
Is it a general place or more personal to the individual?  
Is this reality even real?  
Do I exist?  
When will I die?  
How will I die?  
When I die, will it be eternal darkness?  
How can I understand how long eternity is?  
How can I comprehend forever?   
Eternal suffering.  
Forever and ever.  
There is no end of time.  
There is no time.  
Forever.  
.  
.  
.  
You stare at the ceiling, the small light of your clock shines a dim shade of green. The walls which enclose around you make small creaks, like your bones settling into your relaxed body. The soft lull of your breathing is monotonous.   
Inhale  
Exhale  
Inhale  
Exhale  
While the silent whispers of the air from your fan beat against the blanket enveloping you, your head is loud with voices. Asking question upon question about your existence.  
Eventually, the voices die down. The only thing that can be heard is the blood flowing through your veins, and your heart pumping the red liquid to your body, repeating the process over and over. Your own large sigh is the last thing you hear before your eyelids fall and your world becomes clad in complete darkness. 

Light  
Red  
Two large, red eyes stare at you.  
They chase you and burn their image into your brain.  
They brand you. Own you. Mark you.  
You belong to them, and they belong to you.   
The heat they resonate are like flames of passion.   
Burning  
Longing  
Yearning  
And then, they dissapear.

Before you know it, the drapes over your eyes gingerly lift, revealing the cruel reality.   
It's morning.


	2. Chapter 1

Your morning was a blur. It was hard to recall even getting ready for work. Not having a lot of money, you tended to work overtime at both of your jobs. From 10am to 5pm, you worked as a receptionist for a medical office. From 6pm to 1am, you worked as a server at a bar. 7 days a week. Everyday. You went through the motions like a robot, not even thinking about food or sleep. Just work and getting money to afford your semi-comfortable living. The cost of maintaining your lifestyle was just apart of the game. On the rare occasion you took a sick day off, you felt bored. You had an itch to do something. Anything. Not being constantly active drove you insane. It was hard to enjoy the little things in life when you didn't even have time to look at them. 

Today was Monday, the beginning of your never ending cycle once more. Last night was especially hard to sleep. While you suffer from occasional sleep paralysis, every few months or so you see these eyes in your dreams. Deep, large, red, beautiful eyes. They were ensnaring. Loving, almost. They captivated you and the image was burned into your mind. You longed for the dreams in which you could witness them again. Relive the memory, the dream. This was nothing special for you. Your best friends, family members, coworkers, and pretty much everyone else you knew has had these visions. It's how they found their soulmates. Their one and only. So why were you different? Why hadn't you met yours yet? It was unfair. You're a very patient person. You felt like after all the hard work you put into your life, you deserve a little reward. Something. Anything.

These thoughts clouded your mind. Shadows and stars consumed the night sky while the street lights flickered on one by one. Your jobs and home were all close to each other, so you walked to most of your destinations. Walking also served to save gas which saved money. By the time your last shift ended, it was around 1:30am. You gathered your things, said goodbye to your coworkers, and began your journey home. Since your sleep was terrible last night, your eyes grew heavy. You were exhausted. While you're used to late nights, you haven't felt this tired in a long time. 

On your way home, all you could see was blurs of light. Laughter and indistinct chatter from other nearby bars filled your head. Your mind went blank before the dream from last night paraded your thoughts. Why are you still alone? Don't you deserve some sort of love? While you were very independent, it doesn't beat the fact that it is nice to have someone to lean on. Somebody to love. To give your everything to. Your eyes began to blur, and not due to tiredness, but from tears. Your face grew warm despite the cold air filling your nostrils. You don't remember the last time you cried, or truly felt emotion. You were empty. Cold. And most of all- lonely.

You wiped away your tears while sniffling any excess snot that wanted to escape the cold caverns of your face. Just then bright lights appeared. You quickly turned your head, hearing a loud, ear-piercing horn. You only had one moment. It was in slow motion. You gasped just before your body and the light collided.

Everything subsided to darkness. 


	3. Chapter 2

Pain

Excruciating pain

"Hey! Wake up! Open your eyes!"

A warm liquid cascaded over your face. You coughed as you tried to keep your eyes still, but they wandered without warning. The light was blocked by a dark shadow. It spoke, but you couldn't understand their words. Sirens. Lights. Talking. Noise. 

In your final breaths, you tried to open your eyes and focus as hard as you could. Tears mixed with the blood seeping from you head, that was all you felt. The rest of your body was numb. Your life flashed before your eyes. You with your family, friends, everyone you had come to know and love. You felt so sad. So alone. Was it really going to end like this? You cried. That was all you could manage.

Finally, with your last bit of strength, you reached toward the sky. You saw deceased relatives and other loved ones. You reached as far as you could. They reached back. You tried desperately to feel some sort of warmth. Some sort of distraction from this cruel fate. Just as it felt like you could reach their hand, darkness engulfed you and you began to fall farther from the light. From their hand. From the warmth and memories and everything that was left on earth. It was all gone. 

You fell, deeper and deeper. It could have been hours, minutes, seconds, years...you couldn't tell the difference. It felt like forever. After awhile it was sort of calming. You were still tired, and eventually the black void hugged you...lulling you to sleep. 

~~~~

"Ugghhhh..." you groaned. Feeling your head, you realized it was dry. There was no blood. You were wearing your same clothes, your server uniform from the bar. It was all tattered, but at least you were wearing something. While your body seemed healed, the pain was still there. Your muscles throbbed and your head pounded like the beat of a tribal drum. 

After the pain subsided somewhat, you stood up. It was hard to walk on legs that felt like jelly, but you managed. Stumbling to a nearby streetlamp, you leaned on it for support and looked up. The sky was dark and carried a large, glowing pentagram. 

Guess this is what hell is...at least I know now

In the distance you spotted a large clock tower reading, "next cleanse 365 days". 

Cleanse?

On the floor, a pocket knife covered in blood resided next to your foot. You picked it up. If this really was hell, then you would need some sort of weapon. Standing allowed you some feeling back into your legs, so you continued walking. You didn't know where you were. It just seemed like some sort of city. 

As you emerged from an alleyway, you heard a television.

"The pornstar?"

"You fucking would Tom.."

A bunch of people..no...demons were surrounding a video store. A stack of televisions were broadcasting what seemed like a news station. Something about a hotel that rehab-

Wait

There is a chance to leave this place?

Hell doesn't seem that bad so far. Not as bad as you would expect. Just a normal city with a bunch of sinners...mind as well be Earth. If hell is like this, then heaven must be amazing.

These thoughts filled your head. You knew your loved ones and their soulmates were in heaven. Since you didn't get the chance to meet your soulmate since you died, then why not join them. 

At least then I wouldn't be alone...

You daydreamed about feeling whole again, and decided to go to this Happy Hotel. You didn't care about what these demons thought. If you had a chance to leave, you were going to take it. With this new found determination, you turned around, ready to begin your new journey. Just then, you ran into a..wall? No, a person- wait. Also no. A demon. 

You looked up, a little scared. While you had seen them all around you, you have yet to interact with one. Just as you stared up at their face, you met their gaze. Large, glowing red eyes met yours. The burning sensation hit you harder than the truck did. That yearning in your heart grew ten fold. You knew these eyes. You memorized them. Wanted them. Longed for them.

They looked at you. Their smiled was maintained and unchanged, but their eyes showed surprise. Bewilderment. Before you could open your mouth to make even a sound, they disappeared right before you.

Those eyes...

I know those eyes all too well...

You thought it was over. You thought you'd never meet those delicious, ruby eyes that consumed your mind. Although your heart was no longer beating, it jumped in both excitement and fear. You felt confused. You had finally met your soulmate...but never did you ever think that your soulmate...was a demon.


	4. Chapter 3

You stood there dumbfounded. Your whole life you feared dying because you didn't want to die alone....and this whole time, the love of your (after) life was here all along. With new found passion, you decided to head to the hotel anyway. You needed a place to stay, and the girl on the TV seemed rather nice. Probably as nice as you're going to get in hell. 

Staying in the dark to remain low key, you made your way to the hotel. The address was given on the news station, and to your dismay, you were forced to interact with demons for directions. They ridiculed you. 

One of the demons you asked laughed, "Hah! You're really going to try and get to heaven? Good luck sweetheart. The only way out of here is to die- again!" He walked off into a bar, howling with laughter. At least he told you where to go. 

It was only a couple miles from where you were, and you saw the giant sign that read, "Hazbin Hotel".

Could have sworn it was the Happy Hotel..

Nervously walking toward the two large front doors, you shifted around before allowing your knuckles to make contact with the stained glass. You could hear thumping from small footsteps that excitedly ran to the door. It swung in and there stood a girl with golden hair. She was the one on the TV. You could smell cajun food coming from inside the hotel. It made your stomach grumble. 

"OHHHH Hello!!! My name is Charlie! Are you here for the Happy Hotel??" She jumped around excitedly showing off her large smile.

"Yes...nice to meet you Charlie. I'm (y/n)" You internally smacked your head. Why were you so socially awkward? Your stomach interrupted your thoughts, growling even louder than before.

She giggled excitedly and grabbed you hand, "You must be hungry (y/n)! Come and eat! I'll check you in after dinner."

Without the chance to reply, she pulled you toward the dining hall where she sat you down at a large table. There were other demons there. A tall, spider like demon with a surprisingly good figure; a moth demon with a pink X over her left eye; a cat demon who was practically made for a casino; and, a small cyclops demon whose smile was pretty contagious.

They all chattered and spoke to each other with ease. Charlie clapped her hands and gestured a hand toward you.

"Everyone, this is (y/n)! They are our first real client!" Charlie's positivity was refreshing and you found it comforting to be around her. After they all waved at you (except Husk who made an approving grunt), they went back to their thoughtless chatter. 

The smell from earlier filled the room even more intensely. The intoxicating stream danced into your nostrils, cause your stomach to reply angrily. You were so hungry. Just as a small amount of drool created a flowing oasis inside your mouth, a door flung open. Your breathing hitched.

There they were.

Those eyes.

Those beautiful, red, large, captivating eyes.

They stared back at you, pausing for only a moment before continuing to the table. 

"Here we are, my mothers delicious jambalaya! Hope you all are hungry!" said the demon. His aura entranced you.

Your stomach growled in response, causing your cheeks to flush. 

He laughed heartily, "Guess I'll be serving you first, my dear". As the words flowed from his lips, he poured you two bountiful scoops into the empty, white bowl which resided before you. After filling everyone's plates, he made his way toward the empty seat beside you and sat down. He didn't say anything. Didn't even look at you. Just hummed happily as he grabbed his utensil and began to eat. 

You followed, lifting your fork and plunging it into the soft, juicy chicken breast amid the supple rice. Lifting it to your mouth, you inhaled that amazing perfume it produced just before trapping it with your drooling mouth. 

It was delicious. You've never tasted anything like it. So much flavor. So much care put into the dish. It was beautiful. You expected nothing less from someone like him. He was so classy. Such a gentleman. He put care into everything he did. You admired him. Even though you were in hell, you felt blessed to sit next to him. He was your soulmate. You've never felt so lucky.

Just as you began to daydream, he broke the silence between you two asking, "So tell me! What is your name darling?" He didn't look at you. Just continued to eat while humming to himself. 

"(Y/n)" you replied in a quiet voice. It was all you could manage. Your voice cracked which made you internally smack your head. 

He laughed, "What a lovely name!"

You blushed and continued to eat, not responding. He didn't say anything after that. His humming pulled you back into your thoughts, swaying you through the motions of dinner. 

~~~~

That night, you had chatted with some of the other demons after dinner. Angel, the spider demon made a lot of sex jokes. You didn't mind though. Some of them were pretty funny and it was nice to take your mind off the fact that you were dead...and in hell. His room was down the hall from yours, so he walked you to the door. 

"G'night toots" he said, waving his fingers at you before strutting down the hall as if it were a runway. 

You smiled and nodded in response, opening the door to your new room. It was cozy and warm. The bed was a queen size, complete with a large, fluffy comforter and white, marshmallow-like pillows. A small knock made you turn around to the doorway. Vaggie stood there with a small smile, offering you two white towels. You took them, and as you did she walked in and grabbed your shoulder.

"(Y/n).." she whispered, "do not get involved with that radio demon. He brings nothing but trouble. If he talks to you, ignore him. And most of all- do NOT make a deal with him." She sighed, "I don't mean to scare you, but I don't want anyone getting hurt...just...watch yourself." With that she gave you a small smile and wave.

You smiled and waved back before watching the the door shut behind her. Why did she refer to him as the radio demon? Although it kind of made sense since his voice was always clad in the faint sound of radio static. Sighing, you turned around and walked to the bathroom. You don't remember the last time you took a bath and actually relaxed. Now that you don't have to go to work anymore, there was nothing to do.

And there is was...that boredom. 

You stepped into the warm water of the tub and sank into it. All the aches your body had previously felt were remedied. You could fall asleep there. The water climbed up your shoulder and rested right above your lips. You closed your eyes, and thought about Vaggie's words of caution.

You didn't know him. Was he really that dangerous? He seemed so nice and gentleman like. 

How did he die?

You wondered.

What did he do to end up in hell?

You thought about your soulmate. You couldn't get his image out of your head. You knew he was a demon but something about him was so....alluring. 

After about an hour of soaking, you grabbed the towels Vaggie brought and wrapping one around your chest. It was soft and rubbed against your skin. Quietly humming, you slipped into the pajamas that were left on your bed before surrounding yourself with the cloud-like comforter. Unlike back on earth, it took minutes for you to be consumed by the darkness, and fall into a deep sleep.

~~~~

Your eyes blinked open, what time was it? Looking out the window, you soon realized there was no visible day or night. Just the same dark sky with the glowing star. As you examine your room, you spot some clothes on a nearby chair, neatly folded on top of eachother. You sluggishly get out of bed and change before walking into the bathroom to get ready for the day.

The hotel was silent. Dead silent. You feared making a single sound. What if people were still asleep? You didn't want to disturb anyone.  
With that, you quietly opened the door and tip toe into the hall. It was long and eerie. It wasn't like this last night. Something was off.

The lights dimmed and the popped back to normal when you heard a loud voice from behind you.

"Goodmorning my dear!" 

You knew that voice. 

He wrapped his arm around your shoulders while extending the other out, as if introducing you to a large crowd. "How are you this fine day?" His smile consumed you along with those eyes. Those ruby, glowing eyes. 

Your heart skipped a beat from the feeling of his touch. Your face flushed.

"My dear, It looks like you've seen a ghost! Don't fret darling, for I am no ghost" he smirked, "I am merely a simple, humble demon." His smile grew.

You said nothing expect small stutters that couldn't leave your mouth. You were nervous. Not because you were scared, but because the man before you was your soulmate. How were you supposed to address him? Tell him the news? You couldn't just grab his hand and say, "Hey you're my soulmate so we're in love now!"

It didn't work like that. 

Unfortunately.

Plus you didn't even know how you felt. You thought he was oddly attractive, yes; but, did you love him? Well, no. You just met. You don't even know his name. 

"Hello? Hello darling? Are you there?" He laughed, snapping you out of your clouded mind. "I dare say you look very familiar, have we met?"

You're breath hitches.

So he doesn't know....

It occured to you he probably died a long time ago, and since then he hasn't had another vision. A faint memory is probably all he can recall. 

"No, we have not" you replied. 

"Hmm..." he scratched his chin, lips closed but still smiling as he wandered in thought. His eyes traveled over to you. He smirked before grabbing your chin firmly but gently. 

Your heart pounded.

"What lovely eyes you have darling, very enchanting if I do say so myself!" He laughed again before removing his fingers.

Heat burned your cheeks. You had never been touched like that before, let alone spoken to so smoothly.

His laughs turned into humming as he turned around and began walking down the dark hall.

"Well I have business to attend to my dear! Take care of yourself and we will speak again soon!" He didn't turn around, just continued humming. But you heard him. Loud and clear, and you felt a sort of excitement.

You couldn't wait to speak to him again.


	5. Chapter 4

Time passed from minutes to hours. You were way too excited. Clocks ticked from various places, making everything seem to go slower. The demons return was the only thing on your mind. And after countless hours of roaming the hotel, you felt a tap on your shoulder. Happiness bursted inside you, and when you turned around you saw a demon before you.

It was Angel Dust.

You felt upset, not because it was him, but because it wasn't the demon you've been waiting for.

"Heya toots, what's the sparkle in your eye for? You weren't thinking of me were you~" he chuckles to himself. 

You sighed, "No, you just startled me. Sparkle in my eye?"

He smirked, "Ye it's written all over ya. Special somebody eatin' your brains?"

You twiddle your thumbs awkwardly and blushed. You shook your head.

"Ya ya whatever you say schnookms" he pinched your nose and strutted off, "I got a quick cash grab to go to, don't be too good while I'm gone!" Laughing he walked down the hall and turned the corner. 

You were alone again. Bored out of your mind. 

Maybe I should take a nap, he probably wont be back for another few hours

Back in your room once more, you jumped onto the bed and closed your eyes. Those red eyes branded your mind. They were all you could think of. The red glowed, and just as it was about to consume you, a knock came from outside your door.

Was Angel Dust back already? Making your way to the door, you yawned and turned the knob. Large, ruby eyes met your tired ones. 

Thump

Your heart throbbed. 

The handsome demon stood in the doorway, smiling. "Long time no see darling! Care to join me for a late night stroll?" He offered his hand and led you down to a nearby garden outside the hotel. It was small, but filled with many colorful flowers. 

He was humming while his arm linked with yours. Your pulse slowed, but remained strong. 

"Hey..." you broke the silence. 

He looked to you, continuing his slow strides. "Yes, darling?"

You cleared your throat, "Well, even though we have had multiple encounters, I still don't know your name."

He looked away in thought, "Hm, how ungentlemanly of me. Seems like we should start over!" He unlinked his arm and extended his hand out to you, "Alastor, pleasure to meet you sweetheart quite the pleasure!" He announced shaking your hand. After his introduction, he bowed and kissed the back of your palm gently. 

Your face flushed and your cheeks felt a wave of heat. 

He smirked and returned to his former pose, arms linked. 

After leading you to a nearby bench surrounded by roses, he took your hand as you sat down. He took the spot next to you and began telling really, really bad jokes. Not inappropriate, but really corny. You couldn't help but find this adorable. Small giggles escaped your lips, only encouraging him more. 

You don't remember the last time you laughed.

It made you wonder why Vaggie was so uneasy about him. He was such a gentleman. To be fair you didn't know, well, anything about him. You just met and you barely learned his name. 

With each passing minute, you felt yourself become more comfortable around him and ease into the moment. Despite knowing he was your soulmate, you didn't want things to move fast. You liked how things were right now. He told you stories of when he was alive. From hunting to his mother's cooking, you felt closer to him. You craved the sound of his voice. 

Please don't let this end

The night seemed timeless, but since you were dead, time didn't exactly exist. Only you and him existed. Ever second you knew, and let yourself fall harder for the demon next to you. His name flooded your mind.

Alastor....

"Yes darling?" He questioned.

You jumped, internally snacking yourself for speaking out loud. But, you didn't regret it. His name flowed from your tongue to your lips like honey. 

"Oh...uh...nothing" you giggled. 

He chuckled, "Are you positive we have not met dear? You're company is quite entertaining! I just know I've seen those eyes somewhere..." he leaned in and stared into your soul. 

You gave a small smile and shook your head. "No, we've never met". Your words sounded bittersweet. If he didn't remember, how was he supposed to know who you were? Who you are?

Fear grew in the pit of your stomach. He didn't recognize you. Were you going to be alone for all eternity as well? 

It makes sense...hell is made for eternal suffering...

Your eyes watered as you became more and more consumed by anxiety. He didn't notice, being to concentrated on his story telling. 

After awhile though, he did notice you stopped giggling so much. Looking over, he got a glimpse of a shimmer around your eyes. Quickly, you hid your face by turning it slightly away. 

Rubbing the liquid away, you stood up. "I'm feeling rather tired..." your hands shook, "...I think I'm gonna go to sleep."

His smile remained large and intact, but his eyes seemed confused. Standing up, he took your arm with his, "I'll escort you my dear!"

The whole way you avoided eye contact. Those eyes that captivated you. Burned you into submission. You couldn't face them.

When you got to your door, you almost hesitated to turn the knob. You didn't really want to leave him. His comforting voice. His warm eyes. 

But you needed time to think.

"Goodnight darling! I look forward to our next encounter!" Once more he took your hand and kissed it, bowing in the process. 

A small smile escaped your lips. With this kind of behavior, it was hard to remain upset. 

With that, he walked away, not giving you a chance to reply. Your smile said enough for him. His hums and steps were eventually consumed by silence. 

Closing the door, you walked to your bed, and laid in the darkness.


	6. Chapter 5

It's been about a month now since you joined your new friends at the hotel. During this time, Alastor has asked you frequently to spend time with him. So far he's taken you to dinner, shows, and many late night walks. You loved spending time with him.

He was always joking and making you laugh. By this time you accepted you were too much of a nervous wreck to tell him the truth. Worries would fill your head.

How would he react?

This was hell after all....there aren't supposed to be happy endings...

While you also assumed you didn't have a chance with him, you did wonder why he asked you out so much. He was definitely romantic sometimes, but it seemed more of a gentleman's habit than a personal affair. Each moment you spent with him, you felt yourself falling more and more in lo- well, enchanted by him.

Every night out, you opened up more and more. You were comfortable. When first being around him, you couldn't help but constantly feel flustered, but now you can talk to him with ease (for the most part).

You loved being close to him, around him, even just seeing him. While your demeanor toward him has changed drastically in the last month, his attitudes has remained consistent. He treated you the same as he did when he first met, and while this saddened you slightly, you accepted the fact that you were most likely meant to be alone for all eternity. Plus, how was he supposed to treat you if not how he treats most people. You knew you were nothing much more to him than an ally...a mere entertainment.

Although you were mostly at peace with your theory, you didn't think about it too much since all that mattered to you was spending time with him.

Today, you were excited. Alastor asked you out to accompany him to dinner. While you've eaten dinner with him before, this was different because you were formally going out to a restaurant. Usually when he asks you to dinner, it's his own home cooking (which is very delicious), but it's not the same as going out in public together. Needless to say, you were ecstatic.

While preparing your outfit, a knock echoed through the room.

"Come in!" you say, delight radiating from your face. 

The door opens presenting a tall, handsome demon in the doorway. He grabs your hand and kisses it. "Hello darling! I came to tell you the most unfortunate of news!" His smile grows. 

"Yes, Alastor?" Oh how you loved saying his name.

He twirled you around and dipped you, causing a stream of giggles to escape your lips. 

"Regrettably my dear, I will have to cancel our dinner plans this evening. I have some business to attend to. I'm terribly sorry!" Despite his apology, his voice showed no remorse and, in fact, sounded a little sarcastic. 

Your smile fell. Your hopes were too high. Alastor had a habit of leaving without telling anyone, and was even a bit intrusive at times. It occurred to you that...it's been a month now and you still don't know anything about him. Yes he has told stories of when he was human, but nothing seemed too unusual. Why was he in hell anyway? What did he do? And how was he so powerful?

Alastor broke you out of your daze. "Hello!? Are you there sweetheart? Keep staring at me like that and I might get lost in those beautiful eyes of yours." He leaned in, face centimeters from yours.

You blushed so hard that you wondered if your face was glowing. 

He laughed, "Oh how entertaining!" Setting you on the bed, he walked toward the door. "I'll be back before midnight my dear!" 

Just like that, he was gone. 

You sat there, flustered. 

I feel like I'm forgetting something...

It clicked. Who was this red, dapper man? It was time you found out. 

You changed into black clothing and headed outside the hotel. He was pretty far ahead of you already, but you remained close enough to follow. Alastor liked to walk through the streets of hell, not because he loved walking, but to show off his power and feel the fear that surrounded him.

He walked into a building with a large sign at the top that read, "Franklin and Rosie Emporium". Franklin's name, however, was crossed out. 

You followed him, but did not dare go into the building. Instead, you watched through a small window. He walked up to a tall, slender woman with pitch black eyes. Despite looking like she could be potentially terrifying, she was beautiful. She poured him a drink and they sat, chatting the night away. He laughed harder than you'd ever seen before. 

You felt....jealous. 

Well....just because we're soulmates doesn't mean that we have to be together...

Your mind began slowly consuming as your self-worth seemed to disappear. She was so much classier than you. Much closer to Alastor's caliber, or so you thought. 

The pain was too much for you. He didn't even know how you felt, but you couldn't help feeling rejected nonetheless. You turned around, not looking back, and walked down the empty street. 

From your time on earth, there were many songs you enjoyed singing. Since you died however, you'd forgotten you had the ability to sing. You began humming a song you never really understood personally until now, singing the few lyrics you recalled. 

"And will we ever  
End up together?  
No I think not  
It's never to become  
For I am not... the one"

You walked around corner after corner, thinking only about those gorgeous, red ruby eyes. The more you walked, the dimmer the lights became and the air around your grew cold. 

A heavy breath cascaded down your spine. 

You froze.

Shocked from the sudden impact, you slowly turned around and moved your gaze upward. 

Standing there was a 14 foot demon. It's eyes white and void. It's skin looked like black crayon scribbles that moved around slowly as it breathed. 

It stood, hunched and heaving. It was hungry.

Its thick, black drool dripped to the ground as it leered at you from above. Your heart seemed to shrink as you slowly walked backwards. Quickly, you spun around and ran as fast as you could. To your dismay, a large stone wall blocked your path.

You were trapped. 

Turning around once more, your back was slammed against the wall. The creature extended its arm and choked you. Black goop fell onto your shirt and a fowl stench filled your nose. With each exhale, you were able to inhale less and less air. The attempts to scream were useless.

A darkness clouded your eyes, and you submitted to it.

~~~~ 

It was cold.

Very cold.

Your eyes fluttered open, only to see the demon's head in front of you. Yelping, you scurried backward until your head hit the stone wall. Rubbing away the pain, your vision cleared. It was the demon's head, yes...but only its head. The rest of it's body was mutilated. It's innards painted the walls of the alleyway. 

You shivered. Just then, another demon appeared. His glowing, red eyes became larger with each stride he took toward you. Without a word, he picked you up bridal style and snapped his fingers.

Warmth.

You were back inside the hotel. In your room. On your bed. Oh how you missed this. 

You savior, Alastor, was turned facing away from you. He was fixing his hair and straightening out his suit. Before you could think anymore, he turned around and bent down so his toothy grin was inches from your face. This wasn't like normal though. His smile was less seductive and more...sadistic. 

Just then he grabbed your cheeks with one hand and dug his claws into your flesh. 

You winced.

"You know...." he growled, "It's not nice to spy on people, my dear." His words were cold and flat, but retained that odd cheery tone he always had. It was hard to describe, but lord was it terrifying. 

Your heart thumped, both from fear and excitement. What kind of sick person have you become? 

He laughed and returned to normal, releasing your face. "I'll make an exception just this once! I suppose it was my fault for canceling our plans. How ungentlemanly of me!" 

His smile grew when he saw a tear streaming down your face that not even you noticed. He leaned in once more and gently wiped it away. His half lidded eyes peered into yours as he whispered, "Come and get cleaned now darling. I'll make you something hot to eat! How does that sound?" 

He didn't wait for your response. Instead he headed toward the door and licked your tear from his thumb. 

He was gone.

~~~~

After your bath, you changed and went to the kitchen. He was cooking Louisiana beef stew which he then served in bread bowl. It smelled heavenly. 

Your mouth watered. 

Alastor opened a seat for you at the table and sat you down right before serving you. Not two seconds past and a spoonful was already in your mouth. He chuckled as he sat across from you, watching you eat with delight. 

"Darling, you know there is something that I've been dying to discuss with you!"

You nodded, not focusing on what he was saying too much. He smiled, lips closed, a tint of annoyance in his eyes. 

"(Y/n) dear...I know you're keeping something from me..." His words crawled into your ears like spiders and echoed.

You choked.

His gaze remained permanent. 

"I know you look familiar for a reason."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! I'll update as soon as I can c: also if you liked this, then check out my Alastor x Reader one shot: Christmas Waltz! You guys go on a special date <3


	7. Chapter 6

Your heart sunk deeper than the depths of hell with each second. The lights dimmed and flickered. It felt like the shadows were enveloping you in a suffocating grasp. Your stomach felt warm from the soup, but turned slowly, each moment longer than the last. 

"It would be wise to tell me the truth, my dear." Alastor's voice rang sweetly, though you knew too well the sinister aura that lingered around him. 

"What do you think the reason is....why I look so familiar?" While it seemed stupid to make him guess, you would rather he said it than you have to explain. The longer there was silence, the more anxiety crept into your core. 

He laughed, "That's what I need you to fill in sweetheart! There is a reason, I know...but I have yet to discover what that is. I recommend you tell me. Preferable now, darling." He smiled with his lips closed, eyes half lidded, and head tilted. His smirk ever growing more dark and annoyed.

While you were terrified, you couldn't help but feel a sense of relief that he didn't know the truth. But now came the hard part....to tell or not to tell? That is the question. 

The longer you hesitated, the more intense his face became. 

It's been only a month, and you were head over heels for this demonic suitor. Before his smile worsened, you made up your mind.

"Well you see Al....We-"

"AL!!!" said a small demon running into the kitchen. 

Almost immediately, Alastor's face returned to its normal state. 

"Why hello there Niffty! Long time no see. Need something?"

Before answering the question, she turned to you. "Oh my! How rude of me!! I think I've forgotten your name!" 

"I'm (y/n)" you said, smiling sweetly. 

She smiled, "Oh, nice to meet you (y/n)! I'm-"

"Niffty!" interrupted Alastor, "I think I recall seeing a bug in Husk's room."

She gasped, "Oh my gosh! No no nonononono..." her voice trailed off as she ran out of the kitchen. 

"So, darling, you were saying?" His face remained as usual while he leaned back, crossing his legs and folding his hands in his lap. His smug expression sent you flying.

"Well..." you shuffled around in your seat, eyes staring into your long empty bread bowl. "The reason I look so familiar is....is because..."

His smile grew once more, "I don't have all day dear! Your eyes have been calling to me since I first spotted you." He leaned in, staring into your soul. 

"We're...uh...how do I put this?"

His eyes became more intense, burning with curiosity. He needed something entertaining.

"Matesouls we are!" you blurted. Why now must you jumble your words of all times. Almost immediately, you internally slapped yourself. You had a burning urge to slam your head against the table. (What you meant to say was, "We are soulmates"....but the Yoda version came out instead).

He paused, staring at you with this odd, frozen expression. Sort of like the one he gave to Angel when he offered to suck off Alastor's- well you get the picture. Just as you were about to break the silence, he burst into laughter. 

Well as least he didn't kill me...

Standing up, he wiped the tears forming at the bottom of his eyes. He held his stomach as he laughed his way to the door.

"Oh dear, " he sniffled, "you seem to be confused darling! My soulmate has been dead for years! Way before you were born." 

The smug look on his face made you feel the very first ounce of annoyance toward him. However, it quickly went away and was replaced by the pain of your heart shattering into a million pieces.

He took no notice, or he just didn't care, as he left the conversation; walking out of the room, still chuckling to himself. 

His cold words left you in shock.

How....how was this possible? You knew his eyes. You memorized them. And not only did you claim those eyes for your own, but they branded you as well. They marked you. Owned you.

After emerging from your short time in the pits of despair, you began to really feel it. Yes, it. The pain. The rejection. He thought of you as a joke.

And you very well knew what you were to him- sheer entertainment.

Just as all the memories of your month together flood into your mind, you decided it was time to leave. To go to heaven. To be with your real family.

That was the goal to begin with, after all.

Feeling numb, you stood up and walked back to your room in silence. Motions stiff. You felt nothing....absolutely nothing.

~~~~

You groaned.

Morning already?

Recalling the previous night, you shook your head. You wanted to forget it even happened. When you walked out of your room, you checked down the hall to make sure Alastor wasn't there. You didn't want to face him. To talk to him. To even think of him.

However, just when you thought you were safe and began your journey to the lobby, he popped up from behind you.

"Good morning my dear!" He was quite chipper this morning. This annoyed you.

This whole time you were so in love with him, all of his little quirks didn't faze you. However, after the way he treated you. The way he treated you like nothing...you were quite done with his games. You didn't want to be just entertainment for him. If he wanted you, he was going to have to work for it. Show that he wants you.

That being said, you ignored him. Usually, you replied with, "Good morning Alastor" and would follow him, listening to his dad jokes and other tales about himself. 

Not today.

You walked right past him, not even acknowledging his existence. He stopped, a confused look in his eyes as he watched you continue walking. He was nothing. He meant nothing. And oh how that irked him. He hated to be ignored. And while he can handle it well from most people, the fact that you- the one giving him the most attention this whole time has ignored him...well...he couldn't help but feel just a tad enraged.

You continued to the lobby and saw Husk drinking his sorrows away. 

That looks fun.

You headed toward him and sat at the bar. 

It didn't take you long to begin feeling quite tipsy. Your words began to slur after a few shots.

"Hussskkkkk!" you cried, a squeaky hiccup escaped your lips. 

"Oh Jeez...what now kid? Ya know, I think you've had enough (y/n)..." He tried to take the bottle away from you, but you quickly held it close to your body. 

Pouting like a child, you let out a small "Hmph!"

He rolled his eyes and let out a low, small chuckle. 

You were having a blast. 

Eventually, others joined in. First Angel Dust, and then Niffty. You all began to joke and laugh. Howls of laughter echoed through the hotel along with banging fists and thigh slaps.

So many bad jokes and puns were made, it was too much. Your brain felt like it was on cloud nine. For that time you spent with them, Alastor had completely escaped your mind. 

With a lack of better judgement, Angel Dust kept feeding you shots, and you kept taking them. 

Little did you know, Alastor was watching. A new feeling flourished inside him. What was this called again?

Oh ya,

jealousy.

He stood and watched from afar. He remembered how he used to make you laugh. And now...?

Now he meant nothing to you. 

You forgot about him.

And that's what angered him the most.

The world began to spin faster and faster around you. Laughing and colors circled around your head.

You took one last sip before your view of your friends became the ceiling. All you could feel was the back of your head slamming against carpet,

and then darkness...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh thank you all so much for the support! It's why I have the motivation to update so quickly! I love reading all of your comments. They mean so much! Thankyou!


	8. Chapter 7

Your eyes fluttered open. Not even a moment passed before your head began to feel like it was being repeatedly stabbed.

"Son of a bitch..." you muttered, wincing at the sharp pains. 

You felt absolutely disgusting. Your skin was oily, your hair was stuck to your head, and your breath reeked of alchohol. 

Groaning, you got up out of bed and it processed that you were back in your room. 

At this point however, you didn't question it because the only thing on your mind was taking a hot bath.

Lugging yourself to the bathroom, you turned on the water and waited for it to get warm. Your eyes were bloodshot and your skin shimmered in the bathroom light. 

Gross.... you thought.

Steam began to form from the shower head. You washed up first before filling the tub. The water was clear and had a light tint of turquoise. You sat down and closed your eyes, only keeping your nostrils above the surface. 

After your headache subsided, you brushed your teeth and changed before walking out the door. As you were about to close it, something occurred to you. How did you end up in your room in the first place? You tried to remember, but your efforts were in vain. 

When you arrived to the lobby, Husk was in his usual place behind the bar- drinking. You shyly walked to him and sat down, not making eye contact. You felt terrible. 

"Uh...." you muttered, "...I'm really sorry about yesterday..." The bar stool beneath you squeaked quietly as you shifted around, discomfort tinting the air. "I didn't mean to cause you all trouble...or to get that drunk..."

He stopped drinking and wiped the liquor from his mouth. He burped after resting his elbows on the counter. 

"Don't worry about it kid, I've seen and dealt with a lot worse."

He had his usual grumpy tone, but he wasn't mad. In fact, he seemed relieved. You wondered if he's lost anyone important to him through drinking.

He was trying to be nice, and you really appreciated it. 

"By the way," you continued, "do you know what happened? After I passed out that is.... I woke up in my bed this morning, but I know for a fact I didn't take myself there."

He took another swing, but still remained in the position. He cleared his throat, "Ya you fell pretty hard kid. Smiles picked you up and teleported out of the room. Didn't know where he took ya."

Usually Angel is the only one that refers to Alastor as "Smiles", guess he's rubbed off on Husk. It took you a minute to process his words, but the more you did, the sicker you felt.

A confused feeling began to build within you. You were definitely angry, but you couldn't help blushing at the thought of him carrying you. Holding you.

"Oh..." was all you could manage. 

"What? Is that freak finally gettin' to ya?" Husk snickered lightly.

You jumped, a bit startled by the question. "No...well, kinda..." Your bar stool began to squeak a little louder as you shifted around more.

Just then you see a blur of white and pink in your peripheral. 

Angel Dust begins strutting toward you two and sits down. He pushes his chest fluff up and begins batting his lashes at Husk. 

The cat groans and turns away, leaving Angel a moment to notice you. 

"Oh heya toots! You're alive!" he snickered. He begins casually creating a line of white powder on the counter before snorting it. "It's so damn quiet in here..." he mutters, sniffling while wiping his face. Turning away, he slumps onto the counter and begins blowing kisses at the cat demon, in vain of course.  
After another failed attempt, he rolls his eyes and lays down on his back dramatically. 

"Nifftyyyy! Put some damn music on I can't handle this silence anymore!" He throws his hand over his face as if he is the star in some sort of Greek tragedy.

From somewhere in the hotel, you hear an excited voice echo back, "Sure thing!"

Just then, the lobby began to fill with some sort of instrumental, waltz music. Angel groaned and sat up, smacking his head in the process. 

"The fuck is this? How am I supposed to seduce whiskers over here with this classical shit?" He crossed his arms and pouted.

Husk shook his head. "You couldn't seduce me even if you were good looking."

"Ooh. Ow. My poor feelings." Angel Dust made a crying face before fixing his chest fluff again and shot a devilish smile at Husk. "This body is flawless baby. Anyone would be lucky to have some of this spider."

Their bickering might have been annoying to Vaggie, but you enjoyed it. It wasn't just entertaining, it was soothing. It reminded you of the playful banter your family used to have. It felt nice to be in such a lively environment.

Angel pushed his motives, this time arching his back and gazing at Husk with half lidded eyes. "Husk baby dance with me~"

"No." Replied the cat in a flat tone. He continued drinking. 

"Oh please baby~, I'll make it worth your while" the spider demon cooed.

"I don't do dancing."

Angle let out an exasperated sigh before he tapped his fingers in thought. In just moments, his face lit up before his attention slowly turned toward you.

"Oh (y/n)~" he sang, "come dance with me!"

That wasn't a question.

Without being given the chance to respond, he grabbed your hands and pulled you to the middle of the room. Husk chuckled under his breath and watched safely behind the confinements of the bar. 

To your surprise, Angel was fairly good at the waltz. Better than you, anyway. However you were a fast learner, and picked it up with each step he led you through.

Before you knew it, you were laughing and enjoying your time. You were having fun- sober. This is a great step. Angel Dust began cracking sex jokes, causing you to giggle. 

Little did you know, your laughs began to echo through the halls and into the kitchen where a certain radio demon was preparing lunch. Your soft giggle that sang into his ears both caused him to feel some sort of strange attraction as well as complete rage which burned within him. 

Who would want to ignore him? He was surely the best company and entertainer anyone could ask for. How could you, a small, weak, little demon, ignore him? Oppose him? Reject him?

You continued dancing and laughing with Angel. Even Husk let out a small smirk, enjoying the calm and fun atmosphere. 

Alastor's face churned more and more. He couldn't take it anymore. He needed to find out what was going on. Why people were laughing and having fun when he wasn't there.

A stream of giggles uncontrollably escaped your lips. You kept your eyes closed as Angel Dust dipped you. 

Damn he was getting better at this. It was almost hard to keep up.

"Angel you're-" you opened your eyes, and your laughter ceased. 

Standing before you was a tall man clad in red.

He was holding your waist close to his as he grasped your right hand. Looking over, you spotted Angel on the floor, rubbing his head with an irritated expression. He was glaring at the radio demon. Your chest tightened along with your face showing obvious shock and fear, but he paid no mind. 

"Hello there sweetheart! You never told me you could dance." he said, followed by a string of laughs. Smirking, he looked down at you, almost condescendingly. He kept guiding you through the dance. 

"Oh and Husk, my dear friend, try not to get the guests too intoxicated from now on! (Y/n) was a complete mess last night. I shouldn't have to be the one cleaning up ya know!" Alastor hummed to himself.

Husk ignored him as Angel sat back on his stool, his chin resting on his palm. 

"You didn't have to carry (y/n), Smiles" said the spider, rolling his eyes before making more kissy faces at Husk.

Alastor tried to lead you, but you came to a halt and released yourself. He stared at you, his smile growing. You said nothing. Didn't even look at him. You simply walked back to the bar in silence and then proceeded to happily chat with the boys. 

Alastor stood in the middle of the room, still in waltzing position, staring at you. 

Ignored.

Again. 

A small "x" appeared on his forehead for only a split second before be strolled over to the lively discussion. His smile grew.

"I used to not like facial hair," he interrupted, "but then it grew on me!"

Everyone sat awkwardly in silence, except Alastor who laughed triumphantly at his own joke. You tried to remain calm, but there was one issue. 

You loved dad jokes.

Yes, you knew how stupid and simple they were, but they were just so good that you couldn't help but laugh. You bit your tongue gently, but hard enough to control yourself. You couldn't give in.

"Would you like to hear a joke about paper?" 

You held back a smile.

"Nevermind, it's tearable!" Another stream of laughter paraded out of his lips.

You snorted and immediately hid your face within your arms on the counter. 

Alastor knows very well what he is doing. He has seen your reaction before, and oh how he wants to break you.

His eyes were glued to you, watching your every reaction. 

"(Y/n)~" he sang your name, "Can February March?"

You took a deep breath, "I don't know, can it" you whimpered. Your suppression failing.

"NO, but April May!"

That's it.

You broke.

The laughter you produced danced with Alastor's and filled the room. His chin lifted with pride as he continued to gaze at you. 

He paused.

You were laughing. Genuinely laughing at his jokes. The sweet sound penetrated his ears. He knew very well that he had indeed won, but he couldn't help but feel...helpless.

You wiped the tears that formed at the bottom of your eyes. While your laughter subsided, you looked up at him, still smiling. Though he would never show or admit to it, the sparkle in your eyes entranced him.

Your eyes.

Beautiful, large, captivating eyes.

He has seen them before. 

A dream, perhaps?

A faint memory filled his mind. He could slightly recall the feeling. The want. The desire. The craving for those delicious, delectable eyes. 

He wanted - no - needed to make them his.

Angel Dust's voice snapped him back into reality. He was flirting with Husk again. But this was all incoherent and mere static to the radio demon. 

The realization hit him. His soulmate was never dead. She wasn't born yet. She didn't exist. He finally remembered...you. You are his. 

And now,

Now he will stop at nothing to claim you. 

The radio demon is very protective of his things, and God forbid anyone tries to play with his things...

"Care to hear another joke, darling?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Just a disclaimer because people seem to misunderstand, in the last part Al is being protective, not necessarily yandere. He doesn't want any harm to come to her, and if someone tries to hurt her he'll, ya know, mess em up. So ya just clarifying!
> 
> Anyway, I may or may not update this week because of the holidays. So, if I don't, then I'll have the next chapter published by Monday. Happy holidays! <3


	9. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update! It's been quite a week haha.

After the night of laughter, you were pretty upset with yourself. You had given in, but one time didn't mean it was over yet. The next few weeks consisted of constant banter between you and Alastor. Both of you always tried to outwit one another, however he seemed to have the upper hand in most cases. 

He continued to invite you on his outings, but you always refused. One thing you did notice though was that he seemed to be around you a little more often than usual. Opening doors, making you special treats, and other small things like that. At the time you didn't pay too much mind to it since it is in his nature to be very gentlemanly.

Today, however, he has not spoken to you once. Weeks of constant jokes and bothering seemed to be distant memories. He had left in the morning without a word. It felt odd to have no one bugging you, and honestly, you missed the attention. 

It was now night - late at night. After a day of silence, you felt a bit lonely and bored. After deciding to take a stroll, you opened the main doors of the hotel and walked around. The cold air licked your skin as you continued slowly in the darkness. You made your journey to the garden Alastor took you on one of your firsts little encounters. Sitting on the same bench you both once sat, you let your head fall back to stare at the sky. The red glow of the pentagram comforted you, allowing your mind to wander. 

Thoughts of your past life filled your head. You missed your friends, family, co-workers (well...some of them). Because of your busy schedule, you never had or made the time to spend with them. Life was so short, and you were too blind to see it. It boggled your mind how you were so naive to think or feel you were that you were truly invincible. 

Death is a true reality that no one can escape. 

Although it had only been a couple of months since you passed, it felt like eternity. Though, since you are dead, it will be. 

Your body sunk into the bench as your nose inhaled the scent of nearby roses which surrounded you. Their thorns sharp and ready to consume the blood of anything blind enough to come in contact. 

Your eyes closed.

Inhale

Exhale

Inhale

Exhale 

Breathing wasn't a requirement since you were now deceased, but more of a habit. 

The cool air was quiet and calming.

You could almost fall asle-

"WHY HELLO THERE!"

A loud voice boomed and crashed into your ears causing your body to jerk up. 

"I haven't seen you all day my dear, where have you been?" said the tall demon, smiling at you with large, red eyes. 

You crossed your arms and rolled your eyes. "You're the one to talk Al..."

He laughed and sat next to you, crossing his legs while using his left hand to make his mic disappear. Soon after, he became silent and his eyes became half-lidded.

"Darling," his gaze was fixed on the hotel and his smile grew ever so slightly, "why do you oppose me?" His voice sounded as if it were an announcement rather than a question. 

It took time for you to process something so direct. It through you off guard, causing you to freeze. 

"What do you mean...?" Your voice was quiet, the opposite of his.

"Well sweetheart I have been asking you on walks almost every night, yet you always refuse me! Today however, the one of my absence, you decide to adventure alone. Why is that?" His volume caused a minor headache to begin developing within your brain.

You remained silent. 

How were you supposed to respond to that?

"I...don't know..." your tone contained a bit of annoyance, " I happened to be in the mood."

His posture remained stationary, a small "Hmm" leaving his closed lips. 

"Regardless my dear," he cut into the silence, "I'd say that is very rude of you , don't you think? I have been nothing but a gentleman after all."

You rolled your eyes, his pompous manner irritating you more with every word leaving his mouth. While you were still head over heels for him, deep down inside his attitude was really beginning to irk you. He still treated you as if you were nothing. 

"I'd say it is very rude of you to be constantly pestering me" you blurted. While you loved the attention, you couldn't let him know that. Internally you smacked your head. What were you, a child? Being mean to your crush? Really?

His eyebrows furrowed as he began to howl with laughter. "Oh darling! You slay me!"

'Slay me?' you thought.

"I would not be talking about 'pestering', if I were you." he sniffled as a few more chuckles escaped his lips, "Whether or not you realize it my dear, you are the one pursuing me throughout the day. I happened to just be there." 

His smug expression caused flames to erupt within you. Why did he have to be such a...a... UGH!

You refused to respond to him. He was gonna get the silent treatment. 

He brought his hand up to his face and tapped his cheek in thought. His eyes lit up as he turned to you with a devilish look. With that same hand, he cupped your chin and made you turn to him, his gaze penetrating yours. 

"Darling..." he said, his voice now lowered but his smile unchanged, "From the moment we first met, I just knew I recognized you from somewhere."

Your heart sunk. The rage you felt only a moment ago quickly turned into fear. He began to apply pressure to your face, his claws now digging into your skin. 

"It occurred to me soon after our little dinner discussion that you were right, we are indeed soulmates." His tone was still cheery, but somehow was masked with a sinister intent. His ruby, enchanting eyes consumed the fear emitting from yours. "It seems the universe has intended for you to belong to me, for eternity of course."

His face grew closer to you. His half lidded eyes drawing you nearer. 

"I will admit you are quite a charming belle..."

Was this is it?

Was he finally going to accept you?

"However, my dear..."

Your eyelids began to close, your lips preparing for contact.

"just because I find you attractive darling does not mean I love you." his condescending, smug face looked at you with a fake, sympathetic look.

You paused. 

What?

You quickly pulled away from his grasp and stumbled to your feet. Your throat became tense and heat raised to your cheeks. Fists clenched, your eyes became moist and the cold air burned through your nostrils. 

He looked at you, smiling as per usual like the asshole he was.

In a fit of mixed emotions, you raised your hand, the tears now streaming down your face.

Your palm connected with his cheek, emitting a loud smack.

He remained still for a moment, before a small 'x' appeared on his forehead and his smile turned into a horrific grin. His eyes turned circular, nothing like you've ever dreamed of. His shoulders became tense and sharp, his teeth growing.

"Don't. touch. me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! I felt this chapter was a little short, but I'll try to update asap to compensate, sorry about that. Hope you all had a wonderful week though! <3


	10. Chapter 9

Alastor stood like a tower before you. It might have been your imagination from the adrenaline, but his height seemed to be growing. His hand reached toward you while your body remained frozen in shock and fear. 

His fingers laced around your throat, his grip tightening at an alarming rate. You felt his claws digging into your skin, causing small incisions that were about to stretch at his every will. Blood dripped from the sides of your neck as he lifted you up to his height, your breaths becoming short gasps. 

"You think you're very clever (y/n), when in reality you're nothing but an insolent child." He hissed, his silver tongue slithering out of his grin, millimeters away from you. His words were almost seductive causing your brain to churn with confusion. 

But you knew better, right?

His teeth sat shining in his sinister smile, yet they seemed sharper than before. Just like the thorns of the roses, the sharp fangs resting in his mouth craved only one thing - blood. He conveniently raised you closer and closer to the rose bush. A thorn pricked your cheek. 

Alastor leaned in, his eyes now closed as he licked and savored your blood. His breath was hot against your skin. A slight sound of satisfaction escaped him. 

He was hungry.

Your vision became blurry and your hearing became muffled. The feeling of terror filled you to the brim. Was he going to eat you? Just as the thought filled your head, you felt a sharp pain on the side of your neck. 

He bit you.

Oh no...you thought.

The blood was trickling slowly but surely out of your neck. He lapped it up. Your clothes were now stained red - his favorite. You felt your body become heavy. An overwhelming swell of tiredness hit you. You wanted to sleep. 

Just as you are about to pass out, a voice called out in the distance.

Charlie?

"(Y/n)? Are you out here?" the sweet demon called out.

You tried to call back to her, but only quiet wheezes left your lips.

Alastor chuckled as he turned back to normal. He disappeared, but you could hear his voice from afar.

Your body fell to the ground, you couldn't even keep your head up. 

"Charlie my dear! What are you doing out here all alone at these late hours?" His tone pissed you off. That bastard was acting like nothing happened.

"I haven't seen (y/n) in a while....I'm getting kinda worried to be honest...." Charlie shuffled in her spot and looked around, hoping to spot you somewhere.

Alastor grabbed her chin and pointed her attention back to him, "Do not fear my dear! She'll be back soon, I'll make sure of it!"

Charlie didn't seem that much more relieved, but with a push from Alastor, she made her way back into the hotel. 

Just as your eyes were about to close, the radio demon appeared before you. He hummed and bent down, looking into your faltering eyes.

"You look very tired darling, I recommend getting some rest." With that, he gave you a pat on the head and began to take slow strides away from your body. When he got about a few meters from you, he stopped and turned around. 

"And don't forget to smile my dear! You know you're never fully dressed without one!" He continued humming and turned away once again, continuing his night time stroll.

You tried to stand, but your body didn't budge. The darkness consumed you. 

~~~~

You woke up in the same place in front of the bench. While it was hard to tell night from day in hell, you figured it had only been a couple hours since it was still rather quiet. You stood, gripping on to the bench. Your legs shook and your whole body was sore, but you managed to wobble to the front of the establishment. Opening the door, you stumbled into the hotel. Husk was knocked out with a bottle in his hand at the front desk.

You tried to close the door quietly, but you lost your balance and fell onto it, causing it to slam. He snorted awake and looked toward you, his eyes trying to adjust.

"What the..." he sniffed, squinting to try and get a better look. When his vision cleared, he saw you stumbling toward the stairs. "Looks like you saw a ghost....hey....what's with the blood? Not that I care."

You didn't respond. Your face was pale and blank. You moved like a zombie and your only goal was to reach your room.

Husk thought about helping you. Deep, deep, deep down in inside he felt a little bad...but he was too lazy to move from his spot. Instead he watched you shuffle up the stairs in silence, taking a few gulps of the spirit in his hand.

Once you reached your room, you fell onto your bed, falling asleep almost immediately.

~~~~

You were awoken in the afternoon by a head splitting migraine. Groaning, you tried to sit up, your body cried in pain. After making your way to the bathroom, you turned on the hot water to get a bath running. Looking in the mirror, you examined the dried blood on your neck. You shivered, remembering Alastor biting and licking you. His hot breath. His wet tongue. His violation of your space. It created chills that shot up your spine.

Once steam rose from the surface of the water, you sat in it, working slowly but surely to clean all the blood off your body. Most of the pain subsided by the time your muscles were relaxed by the warm water, but once you got out, the soreness returned. Wincing every few seconds, you managed to dress yourself. 

You honestly did not want to go out today. You didn't want to see Alastor.

Just as you finished putting on your last article of fresh clothing, you heard a loud bang outside your door followed by shouts.

"FAT NUGGETS GET BACK HERE! COME TO DADDY!" Angel Dust screamed, his voice followed by loud pig squeals. Hearing someone's voice other than Alastor's created a bit of relief inside of you. 

The sides of your neck were the most sore out of everything else. They were marked and bruised badly. He definitely claimed you alright. 

Right when you got back to your bed, your stomach let out a loud growl. You internally smacked yourself, how were you supposed to stay in your room all day without food? You totally forgot about eating, and holy shit were you hungry.

Memories flooded your mind of Alastor's different, delectable dishes. Your mouth watered.

"FUCK" you yelled, throwing yourself back onto your bed. You stared at the ceiling, pissed. You had to go down, and you were most likely going to see Alastor while you were there. 

Sighing, you stood up and grabbed a scarf, wrapping it around your neck and walked to your door. You were hesitant to turn the handle...but this was food...and food is worth the agony. With that, you turned the handle and walked into the hallway. You spotted Angel Dust in his room, his door was open and he was cuddling a small, cute pig. He didn't notice you, and you were fine with that. You didn't really feel like talking to anyone. Not even Charlie unfortunately.

You quietly made your way down the stairs and into the kitchen. No one was there thankfully, but just when you thought you were safe, the door swung open. Angel, Niffty, and Husk walked in. Angel and Niftty were chatting while Husk followed quietly behind, drinking as per usual. You paused for only a moment before continuing as if they weren't there. You grabbed some food and sat down, silently eating. Angel Dust shimmied his way over to you.

"(Yyyy/nnnnn)" he sang, "what are you trying to hide under that scarf there?" He chuckled and began playing with the ends of it. 

"nothing" you replied, continuing to eat. 

His smirked, "Ooh have you been hoeing around lately?! Let me guess, a hickey or some shit? You don't need to hide that around here toots." He cackled before unwrapping the scarf. "Come on let us see what you're hid-" he stopped, staring at the bites and bruises, "ing...."

You remained silent, slurping up the leftover soup you found in the fridge. 

He awkwardly wrapped the scarf back around your neck, and while he was curious about what the fuck happened to you, he wasn't going to pry. 

Niffty wasn't even paying attention, she was cleaning some grime she found on the corner of the floor. Husk saw, but continued drinking in silence. 

You quickly lapped up the soup and wiped any remaining liquid from your lips. After washing your dishes, you walked out.

When returning to your room, you felt a wave of depression hit you. Before you were too much in shock to feel anything, but now....now you could feel everything. It hurt. It really fucking hurt. Tears streamed from your eyes. You missed your family and friends. You wanted to go home. 

But that was impossible. 

You can't undo what is done. 

A few minutes went by as you let your emotions out. There was still enough time in the day to do something and you realized being in your room for the remainder wouldn't fix anything. To get your mind off of your eternal suffering, you figured you mind as well go out and explore hell. You never really got the chance to. Hell, you didn't even really leave the hotel. 

The one time you left on your own was to spy on Alastor...and that didn't go well either. 

You changed your casual clothes to something a little nicer. You wanted to at least feel somewhat good about yourself. When scavenging through your bathroom drawers, you found some make-up Vaggie left in there for you a while back that you totally forgot about.

After applying some concealer to your neck, you made your journey down stairs and into the lobby. You spotted Alastor sitting on the couch, cross legged and humming. He seemed to be reading a book about World War II.

"I can't believe I missed this!" He said to himself, not paying you any mind. 

It didn't matter anyway. Who needs him. He was probably never your soulmate to begin with. There are plenty of demons with red eyes, right?

You continued thinking to yourself as you walked out the door, shutting it gently behind you. 

Inhaling the fresh air, you couldn't help but glance to the garden...it felt like ages ago since it happened, but that didn't matter now. It's in the past. Shaking your head, you walked farther and farther into the city. Sounds from every corner surrounded you. Talking, singing, fighting, laughing, yelling, screaming, everything. Eventually you found yourself in a really luxurious part of the city. Unlike the rest of hell, these demons were dressed sharply like Alastor. You stared in wonder. And dare you say, there were so many good looking demons. 

You stuck out like a sore thumb however, but you were too distracted to notice. You ran up to a large window. It was a dress store filled with beautiful gowns and suits. You've really been wanting new clothes. 

When you walked in, a tall, curvaceous demon looked down at you. She smiled, "Do you need help with anything dear?"

You smiled at her and shook you head shyly, "No thank you ma'am. Just browsing." 

She nodded, "Take your time." While her voice was sweet, her eyes judged you. She knew you didn't belong here. 

When you found something you liked, you looked at the price tag....and well you couldn't say that it shocked you. It was way out of your price range. Who were you kidding? You had maybe like a dollar to your name. It occurred to you that your wardrobe was obtained mostly through Vaggie's donations and Alastor's gifts. 

You sighed and reluctantly put the clothing back on the rack. You really liked it. 

Just then you felt a tap on your shoulder.

"If you really like it love, I'll buy it for you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh who could it be?!
> 
> As always if you guys catch any spelling or grammatical errors please let me know! 
> 
> Thankyou for reading, hope you enjoyed!


	11. Chapter 10

You jumped at the sudden static that emitted from the stranger's finger to your shoulder. You turned around, startled, as the man before you chuckled at your actions. His prideful smile reminded you of Alastor's, it was a large one, but not nearly as big. You had to admit, he was fairly handsome. His tall stature, maybe even taller than Alastor, and his black suit. 

You honestly always found dark suits very attractive. 

"Don't worry baby," he said, snatching you out of your trance, "I don't bite." The man leaned in, but when his face got close to yours, he bowed and took your hand - kissing it in the process. 

You blushed, not knowing how to react. Alastor was a gentleman at times, but this guy, he was definitely charming. 

He raised his arm and snapped in the air, catching the attention of the women from before. She hurried over as he motioned his arm out for you to take. After gesturing to the dress, he locked his arm with yours and began walking to the entrance of the fine establishment. 

"What's a little doll like you doing here anyway?" He questioned. 

You were still flustered. It had been quite a while since you were treated this way. Alastor always had a way about him, but there was something about being treated by a seemingly rich and powerful man that just made you heart flutter. It was one of the many fantasies you had while you were alive.

Your words stumbled as you spoke, "Uh, l-like hell or the city?" You gulped and kept your gaze away from him, fearing eye contact.

He snickered, "The city of course! We all know everyone is in hell for a reason." 

Everyone is in hell for a reason. 

You never really questioned too much as to what you did to end up in hell. You weren't exactly the nicest person, but you weren't mean either. You simply went through the motions of life. You just....existed. Why were you in hell anyway? You drank occasionally, but that's only because you worked at the bar. That's not enough to send you to a place like hell, right? You also happened to be a virgin, not because you had to be, but the opportunity nor the right person ever came along. You were always nice to your coworkers, friends, and family too. So what did you do? Or perhaps it wasn't anything you did that brought you here. Maybe it was an outside force of some kind. 

Maybe...

just maybe...

you were destined to be here.

People are bound to their soulmates and always meet them at some point during their lifetime. The universe had to make it happen somehow for you...and since he arrived here first apparently...you had no choice but to follow him here.

His laugh subsided but his smile remained. Just then a limousine pulled up to the curb outside the store. Without realizing it, you were staring at him in wonder.

'Why me?' you thought.

He looked down and to the side at you, but his low gaze wasn't haughty, it felt...seductive. Somehow. You averted your eyes as your cheeks began to grow from warm to hot. He bent down and grabbed your chin, devouring your face with his eyes. 

"Come with me baby, " he squeezed your cheek gently, "won't you?"

There was something about him. Something...different. Not bad, definitely not good, just...different. He was like Alastor in many ways, but the total opposite at the same time. His offer was very shady considering you just met minutes ago, but destiny urged you to go with him. Whether it was for better or for worse, it had to happen. 

He opened the door for you, and you got in, him following after you.

"Your clothes are fairly clean and well-kept for being in hell," he broke the silence, "only demons with power or protection are usually able to maintain nice clothing."

You shrugged, not knowing exactly how to reply to that. Even though it was a statement, it felt like he was trying to get the details of his analysis. He was trying to get information.

"Something wrong? Or do you just not speak much?" He chuckled, giving you a soft smile.

You didn't expect him to call you out like that. 

"I'm just shy around strangers..." You realized what you just said could be considered rude and quickly turned to him, showing obvious embarrassment. 

"Oh I'm sorry for being such a stranger," he teased, "I apologize for not introducing myself earlier. The name's Vox." He gave a small bow and took your hand, kissing it once more. "And you are?" 

Gently releasing your hand, you rubbed it and averted your eyes, "(y/n)..." A small, shy smile escaped your lips. Who doesn't like being showered with affection? 

Deep down inside however, you were thinking of Alastor. How he swooned you for a couple weeks before totally cutting you off. He treated you like nothing...but maybe you were the fool for thinking you were something to begin with.

The limousine continued to drive into the unknown as your new acquaintance kept you company. 

~~~~

Alastor shut the book he was reading and stood up from the couch. He looked to the clock on the wall. 

"Dinner time already," he said rubbing his chin, "what should I make tonight?" Standing alone in the lobby he pondered before analyzing his surroundings. The hotel was awfully quiet. 

Husk was slumped on the bar, sleeping. 

Angel was out working.

Charlie and Vaggie were running errands.

Niffty was on the other side of the hotel, cleaning.

He felt like he was forgetting something, but came to the conclusion that if he forgot it, it must have not been that important. Now that he collected himself, he began humming a cheerful tune while making his way to the kitchen. 

It barely took any time for him to make one of his signature dishes, Jambalaya. In that small time, everyone returned home and came into the dining hall. Sitting at the table, they all chatted. Alastor walked in with a pot and ladle, preparing to serve everyone. 

Husk, being in his own world (and tuning out Angel's sexual advances), looked around the room. He spotted a chair that was empty. 

"(y/n) never misses dinner..." he thought. Barely putting in an effort, he pointed to your chair, "Hey guys, where's (y/n)?"

Charlie turned to him, "What was that, Husk?" her smile beaming at him. 

He rolled his eyes, "nothing...". He knew (y/n) was an adult, and was more than capable of making adult decisions. Charlie smiled and turned back to Vaggie who was telling her story, but quickly glanced back and spotted the same empty chair. 

"Uh, have any of you seen (y/n)?" She said, worried.

Alastor paused, staring into the pot of hot food. 

(Y/n)...

That's who he forgot.

Alastor put the food on the table, "Enjoy the food! I'll go on a search. We can't have (y/n) missing dinner!" He quickly exited the room.

When he reached outside, he went straight to the garden. 

"(y/n) darling, are you there?" he peered over to the bench. Instead of finding you however, he spotted the large stain of your blood that had made its way into every crack and crevice of the floor beneath. He stood and stared. What was this feeling? Guilt, perhaps? He didn't know. 

All he did know was that something sparked inside of him. Something he had never felt before.

Fear.

A sudden burst of what they call anxiety crept into him. He did not show it, not one bit. The smile on his face was unchanged, but inside he was growing more and more frantic. He had to find you. You were his. 

Nothing

and he means nothing

will be able to take you away from him.

You are his, and only his.

Before he knew it, a couple hours had passed. He searched every corner for you, until there was only one place left - the city.

He went to every shop, inquiring about you, but no one seemed to know anything. Finally, he found himself inside a dress shop. A tall, female demon walked up to him.

"Do you need something, Alastor?" she said teasingly.

He was scanning the store until he spotted a blood red dress folded neatly in the back corner behind the register. 

"I'm in search for something, tell me, who is that dress for?" he inquired, staring into it's velvet folds. 

"Vox came in several hours ago and bought this dress for some pathetic demon. They were poorly dressed, but he offered to buy it anyway." The women sighed with longing eyes, wishing it were her. "The pair left quite awhile ago though, he took the poor thing in his limousine. Probably going to sell the sad creature to Valentino." she laughed, but Alastor remained silent.

His smile became forced, "Thank you for the information dear, I do appreciate it." 

She waved her fingers before returning to her other tasks as Alastor disappeared.

~~~~

It took only moments before he stood in the shadows within Vox's home. It was a very large building with tons of fancy furniture. Alastor casually walked down a long hallway, peering into the rooms in hopes of finding you. Finally, he stood at the end in front of two, large, wooden doors. Turning the handle, he pushed the door open gently and scanned the room.

There you were, sitting next to Vox on a large, luxurious couch. His arm was wrapped around you while you both howled with laughter. A giant TV hung in front, both of you watching and enjoying your time. 

Alastor's eye twitched. 

The mere sight of the television alone filled him with rage, but seeing you there.

Next to Vox.

So close.

And away from himself.

The anxiety left him, only leaving anger.

Fixing his hair and bow, he lifted his chin and teleported in front of the couch, blocking their view to the TV.

Vox's face grimaced for a second before he put on a haughty smile, pulling you in close to him.

"Good evening, Alastor." 

Alastor's eyes burned with rage.

"Good evening, Vox."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are fricken mind readers! Lol literally the first two comments were, "is it vox", and I was like O.O.....
> 
> As always let me know if there are any  
> grammar or spelling errors.
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed, until next time! <3


	12. Chapter 11

The once care-free atmosphere soon dissipated into the impending darkness. You sat awkwardly as Vox's arm lay protectively around you. Anger immediately entered your body. The douche-bag before you really had the nerve to come here. How did he even find you? Why would he come to get you?

"(Y/n) darling! Let's go home, shall we?" He cut through the silence with his booming, radio host voice. 

Vox sat in amusement, watching your blood boil. 

"After last night, you really think I want to be anywhere near you?" As the words left your mouth, your neck began to sting, memories of the night before came flooding back. 

Vox chuckled, "Is he the one that hurt you love? Don't think I didn't notice the marks." 

You felt your neck.  
The concealer was gone.

Alastor didn't show it, but he flinched slightly at your words. It was not long ago that you once yearned for him, and now....now you want nothing to do with him. 

"You do know he is one of the most powerful demons in hell, right (y/n)?" Vox laughed, "He has killed more people than you have ever seen in your life!"

You were never directly told who Alastor was. Vaggie would mention his alias, "The Radio Demon", but you never questioned it. You knew he must have killed people, but in this moment you realized that....you still know close to nothing about him. 

You shook your head, "Look, just...why did you come here anyway?" Your gaze shifted to the side.

He laughed, "Don't think I came here on my own accord darling, Charlie sent me. You were late to dinner after all!" His ruby eyes sent you a condescending look, almost pitiful.

Vox couldn't hold it anymore. He began to howl with laughter.

"Oh Al!" he snickered, "I didn't know you were the type for playful banter. Though a word of advice - you shouldn't play with your food like that." He waived his hand in a "shoo"-ing motion. "If you don't give a shit like you say you do, then go." His smile grew as his hand cupped your shoulder.

Alastor's eyebrow twitched. 

"(Y/n) , dear, I recommend you come with me" his words grew more impatient, "unless you'll be...checking out?"

Your heart stopped.

Checked...out?

Where would you stay? Your eyes shifted to Vox. You knew he was only amused by you, and would probably get bored eventually. You were only a play thing to pass the time. Charlie, Angel, Husk, Niffty, Vaggie...all of your friends. You had no family here- they were the closest thing you could get. It was time to leave afterall... 

As you stood up, Alastor's smile grew, "Wise decision sweetheart." 

You hesitated, but began to walk. Just then, Vox rose and appeared in front of you. All in one moment, he bent down, grabbed your shoulders, and planted a deep, tingly kiss on your lips. Upon release, your body halted, dumbfounded.

What...just happened....

"Until next time, my love" he said, smirking, as his hand cupped your cheek. 

Upon separation, your eyes were left wide open and your face bright pink. You moved your now jelly-like legs to the exit, quivering with many emotions. 

Alastor was silent as he followed behind you, but little did you know he turned to look at Vox. His eyes sent daggers and through the static in the air, he gave him a little message:

_I'm going to **kill **you __****_

********

********

____

____

The radio demon then grabbed your shoulder and moved you along out of the room, teleporting you both to the Hazbin Hotel's kitchen. 

You were home.

~~~~

Seconds turned into minutes, minutes turned into hours (2 to be precise). Alastor had left the room the moment you two arrived, not saying a word. From that point, you sat alone, processing the previous events. A damn TV kissed you. Amidst your pondering, Husk entered the room.

"You're back" he stated, taking a swig out of a green bottle as he leaned against the doorway entrance. Inside he was glad you were safe, but he'd never let you know that. After a bit of silence he continued, "Hey...come have a drink."

You nodded, slowly getting up and walking to the exit. After following him to the bar, you took and seat and slumped over the counter.

"So where were ya? Not that I care" he said, pouring you shot.

You twirled the glass betwixt your pointer finger and thumb, staring at the clear liquid go back and forth. Your cheek now rested on your other hand. 

"I was in the city." 

In a smooth motion, the alchohol travelled down your throat. It was strong. Very strong. The alchohol burned your stomach upon arrival, but something about the dull pain was relaxing. It made you feel alive. 

He began organizing the bottles behind him. "Doing what?" He didn't know why, but for some damn reason, he cared. Not that he'd ever admit it. 

"I was just walking around when a demon came and escorted me to his limo." You sighed, "I learned his name was Vox."

Husk choked on his drink, "Vox?!"

"Ya," you replied, "him and Alastor seemed to already know eachother." As you recalled the events, your insides twisted. "And then..."

"And then?"

"He kissed me..."

Husk went silent before a snort escaped his nose, his attempt to hold in his laugh failing. "Vox kissed...you." A small smirk appears on his face. "How could you tell it was a kiss if his whole face is flat?" he teased.

You blushed and pouted, crossing your arms as Husk poured you another drink.

Both of you continued to chat as the evening soon became dawn. 

~~~~

Your body rested on the counter as your light breathing created fog on the shot glass next to you. Husk laid in the same fashion with his arm thrown over the bar. He snored and the drool leaving his mouth created a small pool under his chin. 

Angel's voice echoed throughout the hotel as he spent his morning chasing the pig known as Fat Nuggets.

This sound woke Husk (surprisingly), but you laid motionless, excluding your small breaths. The cat demon looked around, only confused for a moment before remembering where he was and why you were there. He reached his hand out to tap your shoulder, but then he stopped. 

Your soft face glowed, you looked almost....angelic. He stared a you, a light blush dusting across his face as he realized his actions. He hasn't blushed in years.

"The fuck..." he mumbled, wandering off into the kitchen and leaving you to your slumber. 

Just as Husk exited the vicinity, Alastor entered the lobby and immediately noticed you. He hummed as his lanky figure strolled over to you. He looked down at you and paused. You were glowing....

He knew at that moment...you weren't meant to be here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many questions 👀 so little answers. You all will find out eventually 😌. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, this chapter is a little short but I've been slammed with work. I was barely able to get this out today. 
> 
> Let me know if you find any errors :)
> 
> Have a good week darlings and stay tuned! <3


	13. Chapter 12

Silence

Darkness

The air running it's cold fingers through your hair

Your body continued to fall deep into the black void

A voice called to you.

"(Y/n)" it said, "wake up. You're home."

A bright light appeared above you, blinding you with its brilliant glow.

"Wake up (y/n)." It continued to beckon.

The light consumed you.

~~~~

"(Y/n), darling! Wake up my dear! We can't have you sleeping all day now!"

You shot up, your eyes crusty and a small string of drool escaping your mouth. His loud, obnoxious voice crashed into your ear drums as you spotted his face not far from yours. Burying your face into your arms over the counter, you grumbled.

"What do you want, Al" you said, your voice muffled by your arms.

"I'm just notifying you that it is day time my dear!"

Even though you couldn't see it, you knew he was smiling, and it irritated you. Knowing he wasn't going to leave you alone, you stood up and walked into the kitchen, ignoring his existence. His eye twitched as you disappeared into the other room.

"Insolent brat..." he thought. Just then, an image popped into his head. You and Vox, sitting cozily on the couch. His arm around you. His hand on your cheek. Him....kissing you.

He quickly shook his head, wanting the images to stop. It was easier said than done. His irritation grew while his imagination ran wild.

_"What is this..." _his body tensed up, _"...feeling...." _. He knew he was angry. He's felt jealousy before. But this....this was more than jealousy. This was envy.____

____Jealousy is when someone is afraid their possession will be taken from them. Envy is when a person wants something someone else has. Vox obtained your first kiss. He has it....and that is something Alastor cannot forgive._ _ _ _

____Anger bubbled up inside him, his smile twitching, but not faltering._ _ _ _

____"(Y/n)..." he said in a low voice as he stared at the kitchen door. This wasn't a game anymore. He knew you were his, and he wants you now more than anything else._ _ _ _

____After entering the kitchen, you opened the fridge. There were just some of Alastor's left overs. You took out the glass container and poured some of the food into a pot before preparing to heat it. You glanced over at Husk as he sat silently at the table._ _ _ _

____"So....I had fun talking to you last night" you said after clearing your throat._ _ _ _

____He grunted in response. While you were busy preparing the food, a light blush dusted across his nose. He quickly sat up and began to make his leave. Right then you turned around and took a step. By the time your reflexes took effect, it was too late. You both ran into eachother._ _ _ _

____When you opened your eyes, you found Husk above you, his hands on both sides of your head. Your food sizzled on the stove, the heat rising in the room. You blushed, his wings extended around your body to break your fall._ _ _ _

____"(Y/n) darling I need to discuss a few thing with y-" Alastor's loud entrance soon dissipated as he stared at the scene in front of him. Why was Husk of all people, on top of you?_ _ _ _

____Husk's eyes were a little wider than normal, but then it returned to his usual scowl. He stood up and walked out of the room in silence. You were still on the ground, the heat from the cat demon now gone. You smelled smoke coming from the stove while making awkward eye contact with Alastor from below. Standing up, you pretended nothing happened as you stirred the slightly burnt food. Your face was still lightly flushed._ _ _ _

____Alastor was, how would one put it...._ _ _ _

____ah,_ _ _ _

____pissed._ _ _ _

____He walked up to you and killed the heat._ _ _ _

____"You'll burn it" he said._ _ _ _

____"Hey what the-" you didn't finish your statement._ _ _ _

____Alastor grabbed your face while the jealousy seeped from his smile, his claws grazing your cheeks. It gave you flashbacks to the night in the garden, your heart sunk with fear. He noticed this and released some of the pressure. His touch now felt...gentle. His smile remained stationary of course, but his eyes seemed softer than before. He gazed into your eyes. You looked into his._ _ _ _

____Those deep, red, enchanting eyes._ _ _ _

____This was the Alastor you met._ _ _ _

____This was the Alastor you had fallen in love with._ _ _ _

____"Al..." you said softly, breaking his trance._ _ _ _

____"(Y/n) dear....I've been a bit harsh on you, haven't I?"_ _ _ _

____You said nothing. If you said yes, it would be like you were begging for attention. If you said no...you'd be lying._ _ _ _

____His face grew inches from yours to centimeters. Your eyes became half lidded. This toxic relationship was indeed poisonous, but oh how you craved it. This tainted love filled with equal amounts of passion and hate. He stroked your cheek, remembering the way Vox lightly caressed jt._ _ _ _

____"You're mine..." he whispered lowly, his eyelids draping half way over his ruby orbs._ _ _ _

____His hot breath ghosted over your lips, sending shivers down your spine. His mouth came closer and closer. Your eyes closed as he pulled your body toward him, your chest now pressed against his figure._ _ _ _

____"Darling...I-"_ _ _ _

____"FAT NUGGETS GET BACK HERE" yelled a voice, slamming the door open._ _ _ _

____You and Alastor quickly parted before anyone could see. Your breath was heavy and just before you could take another breath, the wind was knocked out of you by a small, pink, thicc creature. It took refuge in your arms as it nuzzled itself into your hold._ _ _ _

____"Fat Nuggets it's not safe in here!" whined Angel Dust with his slumped figure. The pig didn't budge, forcing the spider demon to strut over while rolling his eyes and sighing. "Don't even THINK about eating my precious baby you pimp" he said, glaring at Alastor._ _ _ _

____Al returned the gesture with nothing but a closed lip smile and a shrug._ _ _ _

____"I do recall my mother making delicious pork chops..." replied the radio demon, looking into the distance and rubbing his chin._ _ _ _

____Angel Dust gasped, "If you lay ONE claw on this pig Smiles I swear I will BITE OFF that strawberry DICK of yours!"_ _ _ _

____Alastor acted as if he heard nothing and continued his way to the door._ _ _ _

____"Finish your food dear, it would be a shame if it got cold" he said, smirking as he walked out of the room._ _ _ _

____Angel Dust mumbled angrily as he took the pig. He turned to you, "Oh hey, you're home." Not leaving you a chance to respond, he left to his room._ _ _ _

____You sighed....what the hell just happened. First Alastor is a gentleman, then he's an asshole, then he is gentleman again. Which is it!? This man was so complicated. How could you want to kill someone but kiss them at the same time? Then again you were in hell after all..._ _ _ _

____You sat down after serving yourself some of the middle burnt food. Resting your chin on your palm, you stared into the bowl. Just then, something poked your back. You reached inside your shirt and pulled out a small, red paper._ _ _ _

_____"Meet me in the garden tomorrow night. We have much to discuss, darling. -Alastor" ____ _ _ _

______You closed the note before putting it in your pocket._ _ _ _ _ _

______Finally, your food was cool enough to eat._ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AH It's been over a week since I last updated I'm so sorry! I've been so busy TwT but on the bright side I got a job! I've been trying really hard and I finally got hired somewhere :>
> 
> Please let me know if there are any spelling errors and thank you to each and every one of you who remain patient and show me support. It means so much!
> 
> And as always, stay tuned~ <3


	14. Chapter 13

Alastor had been gone the rest of the day. After the kitchen incident, you decided it was time to get some work done. After going up stairs, you cleaned your room for the rest of the day. Well, not cleaned, but more so organized it. Niffty thankfully cleaned your room every day for you. The idea of organizing your room was not solely for the act of doing so, but it was more of a metaphor for organizing yourself. While going through your closet, you rearranged everything from shirts and sweaters to pants and skirts. Every time you went through your clothes, you thanked Vaggie for being so generous.

This time to yourself was much needed. You were alone, it was quiet, and you were able to try and sort your thoughts. Of course, most of the adversity you faced at the moment stemmed from Alastor. Since you met him, saw those fiery eyes in person, you knew he was the one. Why he was from the past, you did not know. All you knew was you two were meant to be. But if you bother were destined to be together....then why? Why did he treat you the way he does? His actions are always carried out with poise and dominance, but his words were colder than death. Even after knowing what you are (supposed) to him...he still treats you like a play thing.

Sheer entertainment.

He started out so kind, so gentlemanly. Then out of no where he became a total asshole. And now....now you didn't know what to think. The trust you had for his character is gone, but you keep getting pulled toward him. Why was he being nice all the sudden? What could he want to discuss tomorrow night? And why.....why would a demon like him ever apologize?

After your work day, you put your hands on your hips and let out a satisfied sigh. Everything was were it should be. Even though you still had many questions, you felt content with what you had accomplished for now. Everything would be answered in time.

~~~~

You woke up the next afternoon feeling refreshed.

Tonight was the night.

You and Alastor would discuss everything and you'd finally be able to tell him how you felt. After completing your usual morning routine, you made your way downstairs and spotted Husk at his usual spot behind the bar. As soon as you saw him, the memories from the previous afternoon flooded your mind.

_When you opened your eyes, you found Husk above you, his hands on both sides of your head. Your food sizzled on the stove, the heat rising in the room. You blushed, his wings extended around your body to break your fall._

Shaking your head, you walked over and took a seat. After shifting around uncomfortably for a few moments, you spoke.

"Husk?"

He sighed, sounding annoyed, "What?"

"Uh...what's wrong?" you asked, even if you knew it might upset him.

However, it did the opposite.

His heart thumped. No one has ever asked him that so genuinely. No one has ever been so concerned for him....not that he could remember anyway.

"Nothing" he replied, taking a swig from a round, dark green bottle.

"I'm-" you hesitated for a moment, but then decided to rip the band-aid, "I'm not bothered by what happened yesterday morning! I'm sorry for being so clumsy!" Your head lowered slightly to convey your apology.

His figure turned around to face you, shivers unnoticeably running up his spine. Husk's usual scowl turned into a softened frown. He was shocked and pissed at the same time and didn't know how to handle it. Immediately, you braced yourself for anything he could possible do or say in regards to your (embarrassing) outburst.

Upon letting a few seconds of silence go by, he exhaled. This one was less annoyed but more like a parent who was just tired and disappointed in their child. If anything though, he was annoyed with himself.

Finally, he broke the silence.

"It's fine, kid."

The cat demon's cheek was cupped by his palm as his elbows rested on the counter, his gaze averting yours.

A sense of relief washed over you, causing a small giggle to escape your lips. His ears meanwhile rested lowly on the sides of his head.

"Hey, uh, (y/n)..." he cleared his throat, "wanna go grab a drink with me?" A very light blush dusted across his nose.

"But...we have liquor here" you said obliviously, gesturing to the wall of spirits behind him.

He scowled and rolled his eyes, "These are all cheap," his arms crossed, "if ya don't wanna go just say so." His body turned around as he continued to drink some more; his left hand was placed on his hip.

You smiled, "Now I didn't say that..." your hands made their way underneath your chin as your eyelids draped partially, "..Husk."

The cat's previously lowered ears perked up immediately in surprise. While his face was out of sight, you could tell he was a little happy. His body relaxed a bit before he scratched the back of his head.

"Alright then. We'll leave in an hour."

Husk strolled to the other side of the room, disappearing down the corridor to his room.

You chuckled.

He trusted you.

~~~~

Your eyes opened to a tapping on your shoulder.

"Hey wake up kid, unless you changed your mind" a deep voice said.

You blinked a dew times to clear your vision only to spot Husk standing close to you. He wasn't slouching for once and didn't have a bottle in his hand (but he did carry a flask on him).

A giggle left you, causing him to slightly blush for only a second.

"Ready?" he asked, clearing his throat.

"Yessir!" you replied as you stood up.

Husk was not as tall as Alastor, but definitely taller than you. He nodded and began walking toward the main entrance. You followed him, unaware of anything to come.

Eventually you two ended up in the city. Not the luxurious part where you had met Vox, but fairly close to it. He stopped in front of a tall, classy looking building.

It was a casino.

"Come on kid" he said, a tint of excitement in his voice. His head motioned you to follow him.

As you typically felt surrounded by people, there was a growing amount of intimidation that consumed you. Your social awkwardness did not kindly reward you in this moment. Everyone there looked like they belonged....unlike you. 99% of the demons lurking throughout the casino all seemed like they were fucked up in some way...whereas you looked straightedge as all hell. Husk took your arm in his without a word knowing what you were thinking. This comforted you.

Little did either of you know, a girl in the far back spotted you. Her large, messy hair tamed by two pigtails. She took her phone out pretending to take a selfie. In reality, she took a photo of you with her dainty hands. Excitedly, she constructed a message.

**"Hey Big V, look what I found~!" ******

Her smile disappeared into the sea of demons.

Minutes turned into hours and before you knew it, you and Husk (mostly Husk) had gambled the day away. This man won every game he played, and for the first time ever, you witnessed him smile. That devilish grin of his only grew the more he won. After his winning streak, he led you to one of the many bars within the building and bought drinks. He offered you many, but for the most part you declined. You already knew from previous times how much of a light weight you were, but you also didn't want to be rude. Seeing Husk all fired up instead of constantly depressed and angry made you extremely happy.

Before you knew it, the night had crept into the frame. The two of you sat at the bar chatting and telling stories while his giant bag of chips rested at his side. There was not a care in hell, but unfortunately, good times in hell don't last very long.

"Are you enjoying your night?" said a tall demon clad in red.

Your laughter ceased as everything came flooding back to you.

_"Meet me in the garden. -Alastor"_

You reluctantly turned your head . Standing there was none other than your favorite deer demon.

"Having fun, darling?" he cooed, staring Husk down who continued to drink and ignore him.

Your figure shifted around uncomfortably, having totally forgotten about seeing him.

You had just stood up the radio demon.

"A-Al...I'm really sorry.." you said, lowering your head. Even though he had been an asshole, you still couldn't help but feel bad.

He let out an obnoxious laugh, "Oh ho ho! Do not fret my dear, Alastor is here!"

You sighed and stood up slowly, your party night was coming to and end. Suddenly, a hand pressed gently against your stomach, stopping you from continuing your actions.

Husk was now standing, drunk and livid.

"Leave (y/n) alone, jerk. Can't you see the hesitance? Ya can't just force people to do anything you want." The pressure leaving his palm increased as he moved you behind him.

"Oh Husker my dear friend! I do not force anyone to do anything! (Y/n) acts purely on free will." His demeaning smile and reassuring nod had no effect on the cat.

"What a fucking hero" he growled, "you're a manipulative fuck Al."

Seeing Husk defend you so much made you really happy, but the last thing you wanted was them fighting over you.

"Ya know Al," Husk continued, "after years of seeing the shit you do, I know better than most what a heartless piece of shit you are. Don't pretend to care for (y/n) when were both know you're just bored and want a play thing."

Alastor's smile strained, only making it larger as he bent down to meet Husk face to face.

"Hm" he began, "If I remember correctly Husker, you lost the ability to love years ago."

Husk scoffed, "Hm, I didn't know you had the ability to love at all. Last time I checked, you didn't give a shit about anything or anyone."

The radio demon sighed, gently patting the cat demon's shoulder.

"How times have changed Husker," his gaze was now directed at you, "how times have changed."

Your face heated up as Husk sighed and stepped aside.

Pointing a claw at Al, he gave a warning.

"If you hurt (y/n), I'll kill ya" he said, knowing very well your feelings for Alastor. His own emotions were irrelevant. If he couldn't be happy, he at least wanted you to be. That's all that mattered to him.

Alastor smiled triumphantly.

"See you at home, kid." said Husk before he became consumed by the dark crowd.

Meanwhile, Alastor walked up to you, and began to stroke you cheek ever so gently. You caressed his hand and pushed your face into his palm. His eyes became soft while they got consumed by your enchanting ones.

A voice interrupted the scene.

"Sorry to ruin the moment," they said, "truly, I apologize."

Two long arms wrapped around behind your waist and before you knew it, all you could see was darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Such a long wait I know, so sorry! Life is crazy right now and honestly I had writers block. I didn't know what I wanted to do with the story, but all this time has not been in vain! I have some new ideas and I can't wait to share! I still might only be able to update once a week unfortunately, but if you have stuck around, then I truly thank you so much for you patience. And thanks to all you for reading my writing. I really didn't think anyone would like it haha. Anyway, here it is! 
> 
> As always, let me know if you find any spelling or grammar errors.
> 
> Thankyou all for your support. I love reading your comments!
> 
> So long for now. Stay tuned~


	15. Chapter 14

The arms which captivated you were so thin, like branches ensnaring around your figure. Claws brought a little white cloth up to your face, causing your vision to blur and everything to turn to darkness.

There was no sense of time. It could have been minutes or even days that you were out cold. When you finally woke up however, you laid cold and naked on a damp, cement floor. The walls were all cement as well, but oddly clean. All you heard was the echo of the chains gently rattling against the floor, your ankle slightly bruised from the weight of the black, metal cuff. The room was dimly lit with a single light in the center, but it was bright enough to seep into all the corners.

Shortly after your awakening, a female demon walked into the room. It was the same one from the dress shop where you had met Vox. She smiled at you, her long, green hair barely grazing the floor. Her slow walk toward you filled your chest with unimaginable fear. She herself was not intimidating to you, it was the fear of not knowing what was going to happen that starled you.

When she reached you, you realized you were naked and quickly tried to cover yourself with your arms. She laughed and bent down toward you. A long, neon green tongue slithered from between her lips and licked around your throat. You shuddered, the saliva on your neck making you feel disgusted and dirty.

Standing up straight, she wiped her lips and looked down to you. You felt a thin fabric land on your knees.

"What...what's this?"

She snickered, "Your outfit hon, put it on before he gets here, m'kay?" The clack of her tall heels subsided as you sat in confusion and shock.

The sound of the women was long gone before you began analyzing the clothing she gave to you...well if you could even call it that. It was nothing more than skimpy lingerie. The top barely covered your chest and the bottoms were basically string....but it was better than nothing. You put it on, and felt a little better that you weren't _completely_ naked. Finally, there was a thin veil that rested on your head. It draped down and covered your entire body, but everything was still exposed.

On the cold floor you sat for hours. There was no change in night or day.

Waiting.

Waiting.

You began to think to yourself. Where was Alastor? Why wasn't he here? Saving you? Or maybe he really didn't care in the end...

A chill was sent up your spine, causing your skin to rise and prickle.

Finally, there was a knock at the door. Could it be Alastor? Or perhaps not...knowing that intrusive demon, he wouldn't bother knocking. Despite knowing this, you couldn't help but hope.

However to your dismay, it was none other than the TV demon. A large smile glitched on his face as he walked towards you, seeming to grow taller with every step. He bent down once he reached you, caressing your face in the process.

"Hello lovely" he chortled.

Anger, frustration, impatience, and any other negative emotion boiled and churned inside you. Your attempt to lunge at the asshole was definitely in vain. The chain on your foot kept you back for one, and deep down inside you knew you'd never be able to get the upper hand.

He watched your pitiful struggle and enjoyed every moment of it, causing him to laugh a little too hard.

"Oh how adorable you are!" he cooed, "Don't worry baby, you won't be here for long." His finger rose to his face, wiping off a "tear" from his laughter. It simply dissipated into pixels on his screen.

You spat on his face, it slowly slid down and landed on the cold floor between your bodies.

He scowled and wiped it off, grabbing your face roughly in the process.

"We both know Al doesn't give a shit about you," his grin returned and became triumphant, "so here's our plan"

 _"Our?"_ you thought.

"We're gonna sell you for quite a sum of money, and if no one wants you, then Val and I will bet on who gets to keep you." The grip on your face loosened as he began stroking the small incisions he made, he gazed at them as if it was an artist looking at his masterpiece.

"Val?" you asked.

He paid no attention and continued, "You'll either be my slave, or be one of Val's..how should I put it? 'Stars.'" His grin widened with each second, it was sickening.

Your heart froze while tears of frustration began to rapidly leave your eyes. He stood up, not caring at all about your current state. 

"The whole reason you're in this mess is _his fault_ ya know," he chuckled, "You're not _supposed_ to be _down here_ in the ** _first place_**."

You paused.

_What did he just say?_

Before you could ask anymore questions, he shut the thick metal door and left without a trace.

You sat there quietly, thinking about everything and nothing at the same time. Your body scooted back so your spine was against the wall; your knees raised to sit close to your body. The tears from before left dry marks on your cheeks.

Your head lifted to gaze at the one light fixture dangling from the ceiling. 

_"I wonder what time of day it is..."_ you thought.

~~~~

Alastor stood in the casino, staring at the bar. You were just there, and in an instant, you were gone. You could be anywhere, hell, you might have already been killed. His smile was agape, shocked if you will. All of his memories, moments, seconds with you played in his head. Just when he was ready to tell you. When he was ready to accept you. When he was ready to accept himself...you were gone.

No.

He wasn't going to let you get away from him that easy.

You both constantly tortured each other, though he may or may not admit it, he was crazy about you. He was confused more than anything, for he never desired anyone before.

The only desire Alastor ever felt was that of bloodshed. The smell, the color, the taste. He loved it all...but to see you drenched in it...sickened him.

The mighty Alastor had fallen, not to an overlord or to any other demon, but to you.

His one and only.

His soulmate.

He has one shot at some sort of fulfillment besides blood lust for eternity, and he was not about to let it escape him.

His want is clear now, no, his _needs_.

He needs you, and if he can't have you, the demon who has taken you from him **will** pay **_dearly._**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait :( I've been swamped with school and work. Hope you all enjoy the new chapter <3


	16. Chapter 15

After what seemed like eternity, the door opened. Two large, burly demons came in and undid the chain on your ankle. One of them picked you up while the other stood in front, almost guarding you. They _reeked_. You never had a keen sense of smell, but they had an indescribable scent of just plain _nastiness_. Not only this, but they were physically dirty as well. The hands of the one carrying you were grimy, and his back and hair oily beyond help. Your bare skin slipped against his, making your face contort in disgust. They both remained silent with just the echo of their steps crawling among the dim, cement walls. You lifted your head, watching the little, cold room grow smaller and smaller with each second. Internally, you were numb. Alastor, your one and only, has forgotten you. None of your new friends would be able to save you. You practically didn't exist. 

Finally, the demons opened a large, oak door. The interior was covered in red velvet causing any light to shimmer against its soft bristles. Surprisingly, the demons that had escorted weren't mean...but they weren't nice either. Gently, the blue, oily demon set you on the ground and left with the other, not saying a word and locking the door. You stayed there, blank faced and empty on the soft carpet. As you sat, waiting to be taken away once again, you heard indiscrete chatter. Confusion filled your brain, as you stood up and turned around. Your legs wobbled, working hard to keep you up. 

In an instant, a large, white light shone upon you. Lifting your arm in an effort to block the light, you noticed something about the room was changing. The walls turned into glass. Once your eyes adjusted, you stood in the center of the spotlight. A large voice on an intercom pounded into your eardrums. You saw a stage outside of the glass where a tall demon in a fur coat stood. His heart shaped sunglasses shimmered and reflected into your eyes. You couldn't see who sat in the audience, only a bunch of miscellaneous colored eyes peered at you, smiling. 

Your stomach twisted in indescribable ways as you listened to the intercom. 

"And here we have a beautiful mistake, Subject No. 469! Given name was (Y/n L/n), but feel free to rename it after purchase!" He cackled at his own words. "Bidding starts at 500k, any takers?"

Small, white signs raised in the crowd. You couldn't see what they said, but assumed they were bids.

"500, do I see 600? 600? Ah! 600! How about 7?" he continued his show.

You stood there, dumbfounded by the situation you were in. What happened to the days where you worked nonstop? Where you went home, and cried about your loneliness? When you wished someone would want you....it seems wishes don't always come true in the ways we expect...

_Everything happened has happened so fast it seems...but what have I got left to lose? Not even my soulmate wants me...so why even try anymore..._

_At least someone will actually want m-_

A large boom filled your ears. The ground shook, causing you to stumble and fall. The glass was so dark, it was hard to tell what was going on. Large, black masses...almost tentacle like...moved about the auditorium outside. Faint screams were heard, and just as you tried to get a little closer, you fell back. Bodies were being slaughtered and thrown everywhere. Rich, thick blood dripped down the glass. 

Your heart pounded.

What was going on?

The auctioneer was no where to be found. 

Suddenly, the glass broke, the dead bodies flooding into the room and staining the velvet. A voice filled your head, documenting every even happening at the moment. It sounded like-

"(Y/n) dear! Where have you been? It's not good to run off like that you know!" said the tall demon clad in red. He laughed proudly before seeing the horrified look on your face. His laugh turned into an awkward, "ha ha...ha". He walked up to you, his smile calm and his eyes showing a hint of empathy. His long arm extended its hand to you.

"May I have this dance, _darling~_ ". The bloodlust in his eyes disappeared. You quivered, reaching out your hand to him. Your emotions were so confused, but you took his hand anyway. 

His smile grew as he picked you up and held you close to him. You followed his lead as he danced around the dead demons. When you reached the exit, he stopped, and hugged you. 

"(Y/n)...I-"

You put your finger on his lips. 

"Let's wait til we get home, Al." a small smile appeared on your lips. 

He chuckled and nodded before looking away in thought. 

"Dear, I have some business to attend to" he took off his coat and placed it over your shoulders, "I'll take you home first and the-"

"No" you stated, "I'm coming with you..."

He stared at you before laughing, "Your wish is my command, darling". Holding you close to him, he snapped, sending you to a very familiar room. 

Across from you stood Vox and the auctioneer, both arguing. 

"Val, I didn't think he cared that much! He treated her like shit!" said Vox.

"I told you to make damn sure he wasn't going to interfere!" his red eyes glowed.

The couple continued to bicker before the black tentacles from before quietly rose from the ground. 

Alastor walked up to them, interrupting their party. "Why hello there! Whatever could be the matter? Did something happen with your little auction?" He smiled just as the black masses wrapped themselves around the necks of the two demons. 

Their bodies lifted into the air. Alastor snapped, a large hole appearing beneath the two demons. Horrible screams were heard from the depths of this abyss, the two men kicking their feet. 

Just as Vox sent a current of dark magic at you, Alastor grabbed you and before your knew it, you stood in the lobby of the Hazbin Hotel. 

"Well we won't be seeing them for awhile!" he said as if nothing happened. 

He took a few steps before turning around and looking down at you. His coat rested on your shoulders, but it was open. He stared at your body, barley clothed by the thin fabric from before. Almost instantly, he looked away and made his way behind you. His hands patted your back, motioning you to the elevator. 

"Why don't you go get dressed dear, I'll make you something hot to eat in the meantime."

Warmth flooded your cheeks. He definitely saw just about everything. You nodded shyly before making your way to the elevator. 

He smiled calmly at you, knowing he had finally found the missing piece to his eternal life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oml it's literally been WEEKS. I'm so sorry haha. I've honestly had terrible writers block and didn't know what the FUCK I wanted to do for this chapter. But I finally sat my ass down and wrote. I hope you all enjoyed. Please let me know if you found any spelling errors. I already know what I'm doing for the next chapter, so hopefully it will be out within the next week. Thank you all for your patience and support! I love reading all of your comments. <3 It motivates me to keep writing. Until next time~


	17. Chapter 16

Hot water fell from the shower head to your shoulders, running its smooth fingers down your figure until forming a thin bath below your feet. Steam lifted off your now drenched hair, the warm rain gently tickling your nose. Beads of liquid formed on the tips of your eyelashes. You sat at the bottom of the tub, knees tucked in toward your chin and hiding your chest. All the dirt, blood, and sweat from the previous events slowly washed away as well as the memories. The only thing flooding your mind was the thought of Alastor. It felt as if only yesterday, you were walking home in the cold. Tired and alone. Warm droplets escaped your eyes and travelled down your cheeks, mixing in with the hot water of the shower. The tears being mass produced did not come from their usual place of sorrow and confusion, but instead a place of happiness and closure. Alastor, your soul mate, finally recognized you. He rescued you. He was kind and empathetic. This was the man you always dreamt of. The man you've always longed for. 

And this man was waiting for you downstairs.

You smiled to yourself and stood up, turning off the water and wrapping your form in a fluffy towel. The happiness boiling within you began to burst the more you thought of him. A stream of giggles crept from your lips and casually leapt off the walls as you finished changing. Your feet carried you to the kitchen, excited to see your one and only. 

The aroma of Alastor's cooking led you to the kitchen door which was left slightly ajar. The sound of the stove flooded your ear...but all went silent once you opened the door.

The smile on your face slowly fell as you stared at the scene before you. Charlie stood in the kitchen, her gaze fixed on Alastor's. His body was bent down as his hand rested on her cheek, his thumb lightly grazing the corner of her soft lips. You slowly began to back up, but as you did, the door creaked, catching the attention of the two unknowing individuals. Your eyes connected with Alastor's for only a moment until the door slammed in front of your face. Without thinking, you ran and hid in a nearby utility closet. Your back rested against one of the walls. It was pitch black, but that was the least of your concerns. 

_What was that? Have I misjudged his feelings? Does he not actually see me in that way? How could I be so stupid? Am I over thinking this? What if its just a misunderstanding? UGH_

You fell to the floor, your knees once again tucked in as your hand covered your face. What were you thinking? Running away? Really? How childish. 

Your body now sat in the middle of the confined space, away from any light. Any hope.

Just as you were about to start crying like a baby again, two hand...no... _claws_ wrapped around your shoulders. But not menacingly. You jumped at the sudden impact, but they held you firmly in place.

"Why so crestfallen my dear?" said a familiar voice, almost playfully.

You knew just who it was.

"Why...why were you touching Charlie like that?" you whispered. Pain seared through your chest.

You could almost feel his smile grow larger. It wasn't because he was happy that you were upset, but more that he was happy you cared. After all he has done to you...you still cared. He didn't deserve you.

"Darling, she had some of Vaggie's lip color on her. I was simply removing it." he chuckled lowly, allowing his warm breath to glide over your neck. His eyebrows furrowed. He couldn't wait much longer. He wanted to do nothing but hold you.

"Lip color? Ohhhh... _lip stick"_ you thought _._

A wave of relief washed over you. New issues were now arising however, causing your body to tense up.

The Radio Demon's arms began to wrap around you from behind. You stood there in silence. Frozen in eternity. Oh how you longed for his touch. Longed for him to want you. The moment was the only moment that mattered. Your dead heart began to beat faster and faster.

"I will not touch her anymore, if you desire." His words lowered in volumed as his face nuzzled into the crook of your neck. He didn't kiss you, but instead took in the heat emitting from your small form. For once in his entire existence, he felt something fill him. Something foreign.

_Peace._

His face stayed there as he melted into the softness of your skin. He had wanted to do this for so long. He wanted _you_ for so long. He pushed you away all this time due to confusion. He has never been in love with anything but blood. It was his only want and craving. But from the moment he laid eyes on you, he knew he wanted nothing else but to have you. To make you his.

You closed your eyes and slowly leaned into his chest. You felt safe. Wanted. _In love._

You turned around to face him, your hands reaching up and gently pressing against his cheeks. The atmosphere was filled with nothing but adoration, darkness faded as the glow of his eyes entranced you. His smile remained, but was genuine and soft.

"Alastor...I love you." Your gaze was fixed on his ruby orbs which seem to light up at the mere sound of your voice. Oh how he loved hearing you call his name.

He grabbed your hands and held them within his own. "(Y/n), my dear...I love you too".

Everything was still and silent, and to him, you were the only thing in existence that mattered. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Thankyou all for your constant love, support, and patience. For those of you who still want more, don't worry! I'm not done with this story yet. There is still much more to be explained. That being said, I'm going to go on a bit of a hiatus with this story so I can focus on my other books and maybe begin another story. I thought this is a good place to leave off. Part 2 needs a lot more planning ;). 
> 
> As always, let me know if there are any spelling errors because I type quick and don't go back to look over everything haha. 
> 
> See you all later! Stay tuned~


	18. Chapter 17

"Husk!! Move closer into the frame! I know you won't smile but at least be in the picture" you laughed at him slowly inching closer to everyone. Pressing the button quickly, you ran next to your radio-demon boyfriend and held your best smile. It was nothing compared to Alastor's (he's had a lot of practice), but it was decent enough. The camera flashed, capturing everyone in the moment.

The light from the camera seemed to stay for eternity. You were highly confused and turned your head to see if anyone else was experiencing this. However, there was no one else. 

You were alone.

In a white void.

Panic started to fill your lungs like water, but you tried your best to remain calm and problem solve. Why would you be in a white void? Remembering the thoughts the night before your death scared you. You had forgotten your fear of eternal darkness...however this wasn't darkness. It couldn't hold mystery like the darkness could. It was complete emptiness that left nothing to the imagination. 

And this somehow frightened you more.

You couldn't tell whether it had been hours or minutes, but in an instant, the flash died down and you were back at the hotel. You stared at your feet, at the carpet. Seeing the walls clad in red and knew that you would never wish for anything else. Alastor squeezed your shoulder.

"Are you alright my dear?" he asked, slight concern in his voice.

You stood in shock before snapping back into reality. "Y-yes! I'm fine pumpkin" you replied.

He believed you, not able to see your true emotions. You two had only been dating for a year, and after decades of not being able to feel, you didn't blame him for not being able to access yours so soon. The rest of the group started chattering, some bickering, and you stood there processing what just happened. Slowly, your feet lifted back to the camera to disassemble the tripod.

Husk, quietly back behind the bar, watched your sudden change in character, but decided to remain silent and sip his spirit.

Just as you finished putting away the camera, Alastor materialized behind you, resting his chin on your shoulder.

"(Y/n) dear!" His voice boomed.

You jumped whilst turning around, hitting his forehead with the back of your head. While his habit of popping out of no where (literally) was consistent, he still scared you whenever he did. He found this amusing however, and therefore continues to do it out of enjoyment of seeing your reaction.

Him, unfazed, smiled at you while already standing up. You rested on your knees, rubbing the back of your head.

"Yes my love?" You replied with watery, puppy dog eyes peering at him.

His pure amusement turned slightly into guilt as his ice cold heart began to melt some more. He couldn't resist that cute face of yours. Not with that expression.

He cleared his throat, "I thought you'd like to join me in the kitchen! It's about time you learn how to cook!"

You were about to counter his statement by saying you know how, but realized your last few years of life on earth was eating instant noodles and frozen meals.

Giggling, you stood up and hugged his torso (you couldn't reach any higher). He paused in a cold sweat, still getting used to being touched, but ended up wrapping his arms around you. With anyone else, he would have murdered them on the spot. But you happened to be an exception.

"I'd love to, Alastor" your embrace continued.

His name leaving your lips caused his heart to throb. The ice slowly flaking away.

Just then, he picked you up and materialized into the kitchen, where he sat you in a chair.

"Today my dear, we will be making the magnificent snickerdoodle!!"

His radio host voice never ceased to make your ears bleed. With love of course.

You smiled and stood up, waiting patiently for direction. This would be your first time making cookies.

He wrote down a bunch of things and handed it to you. It was a list of ingredients.

"First, we have to prep my dear!" He rolled up his sleeves and began retrieving the cooking utensils.

You looked down at the list and it read as follows:

**_ Ingredients _ **

_3 cups (375g)_ **_all-purpose flour_ ** _(spoon leveled)_

  
_2 teaspoons_ **_cream of tartar_ ** _*_

_1 teaspoon_ **_baking soda_ **

_1 and 1/2 teaspoons ground_ **_cinnamon_ **

_1/2 teaspoon_ **_salt_ **

_1 cup (2 sticks or 230g)_ **_unsalted butter_ ** _, softened to room temperature_

_1 and 1/3 cup (267g)_ **_granulated sugar_ **

_1 large_ **_egg +_ ** _1 large_ **_egg yolk_ ** _, at room temperature_

_2 teaspoons_ **_pure vanilla extract_ **

**_Topping_ **

_1/3 cup (70g)_ **_granulated sugar_ **

  
_1 teaspoon_ **_ground cinnamon_ **

_**~~~~** _

"And don't forget the directions darling!" He snapped, now holding another paper in his hand before giving it to you. It had the instructions:

** _Instructions_ **

  
_Preheat oven to 375°F (190°C). Line two large cookie sheets with parchment paper or silicone baking mats. Set aside._

**_Make the topping:_ ** _Combine the granulated sugar and cinnamon together in a small bowl._

**_Make the cookies:_ ** _Whisk together the flour, cream of tartar, baking soda, cinnamon, and salt together in a medium bowl._

_In a large mixing bowl, beat the butter and granulated sugar together quickly until smooth and creamy, about 2 minutes. Add the egg, egg yolk, and vanilla extract. Beat on medium-high speed until combined. Scrape down the sides and up the bottom of the bowl with a rubber spatula as needed. While +continuing to mix, slowly add the dry ingredients to the wet ingredients in 3 different parts. The dough will be thick._

_Roll cookie dough into balls, about 1.5 Tablespoons of cookie dough each. Roll the dough balls in cinnamon-sugar topping. Sprinkle extra cinnamon-sugar on top if desired. Arrange 3 inches apart on the baking sheets._

_Bake cookies for 10 minutes. The cookies will be very puffy and soft. When they are still very warm, lightly press down on them with the back of a spoon or fork to help flatten them out. Allow cookies to cool on the baking sheet for 10 minutes and transfer to a wire rack to cool completely._

_~~~~_

You smiled with how thorough he was. He was already whisking together the butter and sugar. Stopping and smiling at you, he motioned you over to him.

You stood by his side as he handed you the whisk.

"Here darling" he stood behind you and placed his hands on your own, leaning down a bit to be closer to you. He helped you learn the motion as he then added the other ingredients.

His hot breath cascaded down your ear to your neck as he softly gave you direction.

You and Alastor continued to produce cookies while you spoke of memories from when you were alive. During the time you've been dating, you eventually found out he was a serial killer in Louisiana. When you were alive, you probably would have felt really conflicted about this. But after seeing the destruction he's managed in hell, it didn't faze you at all. He was glad for that, because you truly loved him for who he is.

Rolling cookie dough, laughing, spending time with your demon boyfriend was more happiness then you could have ever imagined.

This was what it was like to be with your soul mate.

Unfortunately, your time wouldn't last for eternity like you thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankyou all for reading! I know its been so long but I'm back now. Juggling work, college, and my home life has been very difficult. I'll try to update when I can. Thankyou to all of you who have stuck with me and i couldn't be any more happy with all the love, support, and patience I have received.
> 
> I dont typically read over what I write, so if there are any spelling errors let me know.
> 
> The snickerdoodle recipe is from sallysbakingaddiction.com
> 
> And as always, stay tuned


	19. Chapter 18

You and Alastor spent a wonderful day together. The cookies came out amazing, and the photo incident was completely forgotten. Everyone seemed in high spirits today. Of course, there were times were you got upset with Alastor throughout your year of dating, but today seemed free of adversity. He had a habit of disappearing into the unknown at any given moment, it was just his nature to always be elusive. However, he stayed when it counted, and tried to be there for you whenever you really needed him. He still had a very hard time with emotions, not only his own, but deciphering yours. You were so complex to him. The emotion he was most used to conjuring from others was fear. That explained the constant torment he put you through. Displaying anything but intimidation was foreign to him, and the fact that out of everyone in the hotel, he tried to break you the most, was his sick way of showcasing his growing feelings for you.

You have some what forgiven him, but still wonder from time to time why you still fawned over the demon who left you for dead outside a hotel. You didn't know what you were supposed to expect though, this was hell after all. Not only that, but there wasn't anyway you could escape your soulmate. You noticed shortly after you confessed to Alastor, or rather, told him you were soulmates, your dreams of his eyes began to become more scarce. Because you weren't together yet, you figured out it had something to do with being in hell. A punishment, perhaps?

It made sense the more you thought about it. Alastor recognized your eyes when he met you, but it seemed like a distant memory. After decades of being in hell, the dreams subsided, almost to handicap him so that even if he did meet his soulmate, he might not ever know and live the rest of eternity alone. Knowing Alastor, he might not have known the difference. However, because he had been dead for so long, he assumed who ever his soulmate was supposed to be, died as well. The possibility of his soulmate transcending time did not even cross his mind, and how you two specifically put a tear in the universe, you did not know.

All you did know, was that because of this rip in the space-time continuum, your ass was _dragged_ to hell to be with your soulmate... who happened to be a psychotic serial killer from the 20s.

Nice.

At the beginning of your relationship, you thought about this a lot. Why you were in hell, why Alastor was your soulmate, how you managed to get him to fall for you, why you stayed with the demon who left you to bleed out. It became very confusing, and did you no good. This was your "life" now. This is what eternity was going to be for you. But, after seeing how gentle and gentlemanly Alastor could truly be, you decided it wasn't even worth thinking about.

You were finally happy, and that's all that mattered.

~~~~

The aroma of baking made its way through the hotel, enticing everyone to take a peek at what delicacies were being made today.

The first to peek in was Niffty, you spotted her head slightly popping into the room with just her large eye scanning for the source of the smell. There, she spotted a small square plate topped with snicker-doodles.

The majority was quickly consumed by her, only leaving enough for each Hazbin Hotel member to eat one. Niffty immediately became embarrassed of the sudden impulse and ran away to start aggressively cleaning.

Next to enter was the Angel. He casually strutted toward the plate, picking up a cookie and walking out as if he owned the hotel.

Husk didn't bother, the kitchen was too far. Not to mention he was passed out on the bar.

When Charlie entered, her face lit up. "(Y/n)!!! Did you make these!?" She was so happy to see you cooking for once.

"Well yes, but no. Alastor helped me." You smiled shyly and glanced at him.

His usual grin was there but his eyes softened for a moment when they met yours.

She grabbed two and then went in to hug you. "Thankyou (y/n)! And Alastor of course. I'm taking an extra one for Vaggie. She's not feeling to well." Her voice, while still cheerful, softened at the last sentence. Her eyes quickly lit back up again before she happily walked out of the kitchen.

You smiled, seeing three cookies left. One for you, one for Alastor, and one for Husk. You ate yours quickly, the texture was rather entoxicating. The exterior was slightly crunchy with the inside being soft and malleable. It seemed to melt in your mouth.

Seeing you so peaceful melted the radio demon's heart.

With big doe eyes, you looked up at him. His chest tightened at your stare, wanting nothing more than to keep you in his gaze. But of course, nothing truly lasts forever.

Right?

You grabbed the second cookie and offered your hand out. His smile softened to one only you were allowed to see. It was genuine. Content.

He quickly returned to his usual self though and straightened his suit.

"I'm quite alright my dear! Never been a huge fan of sweets" he said taking your empty hand and kissing it.

You were so confused.

"Why would you want to make cookies with me when you know you won't eat them?" Your eyes looked a little sad which caused his heart to tug.

He walked up to you slowly and gently lifted your chin with his finger before caressing your cheek.

"I wanted to see how happy you looked making something you love with someone you love." His voice was quieter and deeper than usual, causing you to lose your breath for a second.

"I-i..." you stuttered. Alastor was always charming...but it was rare when he was directly flirtatious with you. A side of him only you got the pleasure of seeing.

This made you extremely flustered. Even after a year of being together, he still made your stomach fill with butterflies.

Little did you know, you did the same thing to him.

Suddenly, Alastor stiffened for a moment, as if he saw something.

Your moment together was at an end.

"Darling" he started, "I have some business to attend to." Not giving you a moment to respond, he vanished, leaving you with an extra cookie.

~~~~

You sat at the bar with an almost empty plate of cookies.

"Huuusskkkk" you whispered, causing his ear to twitch. You found this really adorable. You poked his ear, startling him. He woke up about to throw hands.

"WHO THE FU-....oh....hey (y/n)." He groaned. You assumed after a year, Husk would have gotten over you.

In his heart, he still cared greatly. It subsided from what it used to be, but there was always a little section that saw you as more than a friend....or at least wished you were.

"Husk! I made cookies!! Wanna try one?" Your face radiated with beauty.

How could he say no?

He sighed, rubbing his temples. "Sure" he responded, grabbing the smaller of the two. He tossed it into his mouth and swallowed it without chewing.

"Husk!" You scolded.

"What?" He asked, confused.

You pouted. "You didn't even taste it...."

He cringed at the disappoint in your voice, making his heart squeeze.

"Fine, give me that" his claw grabbed the other cookie and he put it in his mouth, chewing it this time.

You looked at him, wanting to see what he thought.

He finally swallowed and then began drinking out of a random nearby bottle.

"Did you not like it..." you asked, a little sad.

"It was fine, (y/n)." He continued drinking.

"Just fine?"

He sighed, "Look, all I'm gonna say is that if you made more....I'd eat them, okay?"

The smile that grew on your face tugged at his chest, causing him to huff.

~~~~

Alastor found himself in a dark room. A dark silhouette sat in front of him leisurely.

It grinned.

"Long time no see, Al."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Thankyou everyone for you love and support. It means so much!
> 
> I've been having a tough time mentally and physically. Your patience means the world.


	20. Chapter 19

Alastor's smile glowed in the dim room. "Long time no see Stolas my dear friend!"

The owl demon crossed his legs and stretched out across his long love seat. "And what would old Al like from me this time? It's been at least a decade since you last paid me a visit. You could at least call you know." He threw his hand over his head to feign heartbreak.

"Oh Stolas you know I hate new technology. Cellphones...... _televisions_. They are so, what's the word... invasive!" Alastor adjusted his tie, "I do prefer formal means of communication. Traditional conversation, letters, battles to the death... Although the latter gets boring, it's not very entertaining if I always win!" He laughed.

Stolas clasped his hands together, "Letters! Oh Al how charming. Letters are so romantic, I think I might try that sometime"

"Speaking of which, I came to ask for a favor-"

"Al just picture it! Blitzy can reject my calls but he can't reject letters oh how darling!" The prince stood up, "I must get started right away!"

Before he could waltz away, Alastor materialized in front of him. "Stolas, I have quite a lot to offer in exchange for-"

"Alastor! I have no interest in giving you my love letters! I'm not **that** desperate." He crossed his arms.

Alastor stood smiling in shock before shaking his head. "I get quite enough love letters from-" he stopped, it would be dangerous for more higher ups to know about you. "I need your book."

"My book?" He rolled his eyes, "I have millions. Could you be more specific? My poor Blitzy is waiting for his love letters!" He whined.

Alastor cleared his throat, trying not to lose his cool. "I need to get into the human realm."

Stolas furrowed his eyebrows, "For what purpose?"

Alastor chuckled, "Personal interest. I have something you might be interested in." He gestured to something only Stolas could see. "Well what do you say? Do we have a deal?"

Stolas looked surprised for a moment before turning away and sitting back on his love seat. "Tempting offer, but even if I did decide to make this deal, I couldn't give you the book. I don't have it."

Alastor was losing his patience. Humming, he sat in a nearby chair before continuing, "And how might I find this book dear friend?"

"It's with my unrequited love" he sighed sadly. "But he needs it for his business, so don't go stealing it-"

When Stolas looked up, Alastor was gone. He pouted, thinking in silence before getting up to write to his forbidden lover.

~~~~~~

You moped around the house, bored and unsure of what to do with the empty time. Usually, eternity was spent with Alastor. But when he would leave, it was uncertain when he would return. Sometimes "shortly" meant a week, and "soon" meant....whenever. But after being in hell for a year, you got familiar with the local area around the hotel.

"I'll go for a walk" you decided, and got ready to leave the hotel.

Husk watched you leave the lobby and exit the hotel, hoping you'd be safe and would return soon.

You closed the hotel doors and strolled to a nearby street. There were all sorts of a shops there. A grocer, boutique, brothel, strip club, bar, gym, and Hellbucks coffee shop all next to each other. A warm drink sounded good, so you headed there first.

The two demons at the front counter were arguing.

"Look bitch, I'm the customer, and I want 30 shots of espresso in my coffee!"

The employee rolled her eyes, "Well news flash Karen, the customer isn't. Always. RIGHT!"

They both started fighting, and you decided you didn't need that hot drink after all. Your feet took you outside and into the bar next door instead.

You sat down at the bar and ordered a drink. Two drinks in, you couldn't help but notice the two demons bickering beside you. A demon trying to hit on the demoness next to you.

"Look babe, just come over. You said you have no where to stay, so why not get cozy with me?" He called, his breath traveling to you, making you gag.

"I'm not interested" she said, "please just leave me alone".

"Come on baby girl" he touched her hair, then her thigh, "I don't bite" he whispered.

You stood up and got in between them, shoving him away. "Look shit breath, she said she's not interested so leave her alone!"

"You little slut!" He yelled, about to slap you.

You grabbed the girl's hand and pulled her away, running out of the bar and down the street. Although you hated to admit it, running those 15 steps winded you.

"Are you" you gasped, "alright?"

She stood awkwardly, hurt in her eyes.

While you caught your breath, you looked back at her. Tears streamed down her face.

"Woah woah hey, it's over. He's not going to hurt you." You tried comforting her, but people rarely cried in front of you. You didn't know how to react.

"Its not about him" her voice broke as she wiped tears away. "I'm just so lost. I ran away from home and it feels like my whole world is falling apart." She collapsed, but you caught her, letting her cry on your shoulder.

"Would you like help getting back home?"

She sniffled, "No, no it's fine. I can't go back there."

You thought for a moment. You couldn't just leave her out on the streets.

"Hey, I live in a hotel, would you like to stay with me until you find a place?"

She took her body back and looked at you wide eyes. "Really?" She wiped more tears off. "I don't want to burden you. You've already done so much."

"I'm not going to leave you with all these horny demons." You laughed. Horny. That word hasn't crossed your mind since you were human.

She grabbed her arm shyly, "Thank you, um... "

"(Y/n)" You held out your hand and smiled. "What's your name?"

"Octavia."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> I hope you all are doing well and are safe. Happy belated holidays to you all and there will be more chapters this new year 💕🎉


End file.
